Outcasts till the end
by Nightshadow Dweller
Summary: After killing Itachi their now on one final hunt to finish off Orochimaru. But he just so happens to be hunting three of their own with nothing but evil intentions. Will one of them fall into his trap? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno descriptive lemons
1. Chapter 1 PROLOUGE How it all began

**OUTCASTS TILL THE END**

**Summary: **After killing Itachi their now on one final hunt to finish off Orochimaru. But he just so happens to be hunting three of their own with nothing but evil intentions. Will one of them fall into his trap? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno descrip lemons

**A/N: This is the sequel to my first story Outcasts but you don't have to have read that to read this. The prologue explains briefly what has happened and where they are now. All the information you need will be included. So sorry to those who already know all this but I felt that since it's been awhile it wouldn't be a bad idea to remind you all. **

**Anyway thanks to all those who stuck with me during Outcasts and for the huge response I received at the end. I made it to 600 reviews and for that I am very happy. Also thanks to those who voted on my poll, it was your vote which allowed me to put this story up faster. So please read, enjoy and review to tell me if you like it and you think I should continue**

**Disclaimer: **All my attempts so far have failed so I have yet to own Naruto

Where they are so far

Sasuke kidnapped Sakura as Orochimaru had ordered only to fall in love with her. After meeting Naruto and Hinata the four decide that they would track down Itachi on their own. Soon Neji, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru all joined the group. After Sasuke and his group tracked down all the Akatsuki and managed to eliminate them all Sasuke was finally able to get his revenge and kill his brother, yet this didn't make him as happy as he thought it would. After being reunited with their team, he found that Naruto along with Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru had decide that instead of return home they would begin to track down Orochimaru who was currently after Sasuke so he may take over his body, Sakura because of her unusual healing abilities that he think she may posses since her mother now dead had them and Naruto for the Kyuubi.

Previously 

"So" Sakura finally said, turning around and smiling at them all in turn then at last turning back to Sasuke. "What do you say?"

"Hn then what are we doing just standing around" He replied.

"Teme is right, lets go" Naruto yelled.

The gang smiled as Sakura slowly began to laugh at her companion's behavior. Then all the girls began to join in. Even Naruto did, as Shikamaru smiled and the other two males smirked. Slowly above them the rain cased and the sun appeared from behind a cloud, sharing its light and warmth with the group.

They stood their, basking in the new day that was forming, all silent yet all together they were remembering their last journey, celebrating the end of the battle and all pondering what was to come next, what awaited them on this new journey of theirs.

Then together, as one group they left the clearing, putting the past behind them and walking towards whatever the future held and once again the hunt began.

**PROLOUGE: How it all began **

Neji sighed as he rolled over to gaze at the figure sleeping peacefully beside him. He ran his fingers through her brown hair which had been let out of its usual two buns as she slept. He liked her with her hair out and it gave him pleasure to know that he was one of the very few who got to see it like this. He couldn't help but gaze over her bare back then to her face which looked so peaceful and delicate. She had a small smile on and he thought that she had never looked more beautiful then she did now.

He couldn't help but think about her, how far they had come and everything else that had happened in between since leaving their home. Neji could remember hearing from his uncle that Hinata had run away and could clearly remember the feeling that washed over him. It was fear, fear for his cousin's safety and her well being. He could remember being angry with his uncle, Hinata's father, when he had turned around and said that there would be no search party going after her for with he gone Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, could now become the heir of the Hyuga clan.

So what had he done, he had gone straight to the Hokage and demanded that he receive permission to leave his village and go after Hinata. Of course the Hokage had granted him permission and he had then proceeded to his training grounds planning to get in some training before he left. As always his training partner Tenten was there and she could clearly see that something was wrong. For years Neji had admired his team mate more than anyone else and although still unclear on his feelings he did know he felt more for her then what a team mate or even a friend should feel. This being the case he told her straight out he was leaving in search of Hinata.

What he hadn't expected was for Tenten to not only reply that she understood but go that night to the Hokage and ask for permission to join him. It had come as a shook when she arrived the following morning and demanded that she come alone, feeling it foolish if he went by himself. He still remembered their conversation before he had agreed and smiled softly at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Neji" Tenten called as Neji stopped in his tracks and turned around. _

"_Tenten I have made my choice, I have to go after her" he said calmly as Tenten smiled. _

"_I know that"_

"_Then what are you…"_

"_I'm coming with you" she told him as he frowned. _

"_You're what?"_

"_I'm coming with you, I have already been granted permission" she explained as he stared at her, her soft chocolate eyes now hardened in determination. _

"_You…you can't" Neji said as she looked at him and narrowed her eyes. _

"_Why, we always go on missions together don't we. When have we ever not, besides who else knows you attacks, your ways better than me huh"_

"_It's not that, this isn't a normal mission"_

"_I know that and I want to help"_

"_But Tenten it could take weeks, months, maybe even years. Who knows if ill ever come back, do you really want to leave knowing you may never return. I can't let you do that"_

"_Neji I don't have anyone here and you know that. All I have here is you, Gai and Lee and you cannot leave me here with just those two. They would drive me insane, besides Hinata is my friend to"_

"_She is" Neji asked as he raised his eyebrow in amusement._

"_Well sort of"_

"_I see"_

"_Neji I just want to help, you know its dangerous going on your own. You will need someone to help back you up, guard your blind spot or help keep watch at night. Going alone is just a stupid idea"_

"_I know that Tenten but I can't ask you to do this"_

"_You don't have to, I'm offering"_

"_But why?"_

"_Because you're my training partner and my closest friend and I want to help you. You can't seriously say that you want to go alone?"_

"_Well no but"_

"_Then it's settled I'm coming to, so let's get a move on"_

"_Tenten are you sure?" he asked as she smiled that smile he loved so much. _

"_Yes I am"_

"_Good because I was going to ask you anyway" he said as she frowned and he smirked. _

"_But I have one condition?" she told him as he stopped to look at her. _

"_Which Is?"_

"_When we find Hinata you tell her the truth" she demanded. _

"_The truth" he repeated as she nodded. _

"_Yes the truth, about how you feel. She deserves to know" he sighed as he looked at her. _

_"But Tenten"_

_"No Neji, she ran because she probably felt no one cared. You have to show her you do love her and you do care for her. Otherwise she will never go with you. I know you have your pride and your just trying to protect her and make her stronger but now it doesnt matter anyway so you will tell her the truth. Understand?" he looked at her and knew there was no way out. _

"_Fine" he finally replied as Tenten smiled and started leading the way out. "Oh and Tenten"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Thanks"_

_End Flashback _

He wondered what it would have been like if he had known at that stage that Tenten had actually liked him in a more intimate way. He had wanted to at that stage confess his feelings for her but had yet to get the courage. He would have told her before he left but he didn't want to break her heart if he never returned. Therefore he had promised to tell her when he got back, if he got back. Yet instead she had chosen to join him and it was only after he had found his cousin and decided to stay with Hinata and her new friends that he had learnt of Tenten's feelings.

She had always been faithful to him, always training with him and doing whatever he had wanted. It had angered him when he had learnt that Tenten had agreed to go out with Lee but it hadn't lasted long and soon they were back to just being friends. It had again surprised him when she told him that if he was staying with the group and Hinata then she would be to. It was here that he discovered her feelings and here when he finally told her how he felt. He had thought that as always she would always be there, always by her side.

But that had changed when Tenten had stopped him killing a member of the Akatsuki only to have her leave with him. That was probably the worst he had felt, those weeks without her by his side. Yet she had made the choice of staying with him rather then returning home and now here they were. She was once more by his side and he knew that he would never take her for granted again. He knew what she meant to him and he never wanted to loose her again.

He remembered when they had first entered the hotel room, the awkward silence that had ensured as he closed the door. Never before had there been an uncomfortable silence with them. There was always silence for he was never one for conversation but he had enjoyed those rare moments when they would sit together in silence, Tenten occasionally making conversation. So the silence had been disturbing and for the first time it was he who spoke first. They had sat on the bed and talked, talked about everything. Both telling the other their secrets which they had never bothered to know before.

Then she had kissed him and one thing had lead to another so now he gazed upon her naked form with a smile. He wanted to wake up like this every day, he never wanted to be without her again. He had found two things in the world he cherished the most and that was her and his cousin. He had lived these last months trying to do everything to protect Hinata but now he knew she didn't need it. She was strong and after all she did have Naruto. So now it was time for him to let Hinata go and focus more on Tenten. With that thought she stirred beside him and opened her eyes, blinking up at him.

"What time is it" she asked with a yawn as he smirked and kissed her.

"Still early" he replied as she nodded and kissed him back.

"I love you" he whispered as she smiled her all knowing smile as she ran a finger over his bare chest.

"I know" she said.

-

-

Shikamaru groaned as he watched the blonde woman on the other side of the yell continue to yell and throw things at him. He loved this woman but there were times where she could be a little over the top. Like now for instance when she wouldn't stop shouting at him. They had simply just arrived in the room where Ino had attempted to make conversation and Shikamaru had stupidly just kept muttering 'troublesome.' Then when she had discovered he was ignoring her she had started telling him off. He knew it was really stupid of him to just not apologize and keep her happy. No instead he had to argue lazily back.

This seemed to only irritate her more because half way through their argument he had given up, feeling it was too troublesome to continue, and this had made her even madder. Now she was going on about his lazy habits and everything else under the sun but he didn't really care. Sure they did fight a lot, well she would yell and he would occasionally say the wrong thing back but this didn't bother him much. He actually enjoyed it when she yelled he liked how her face would turn red and her eyes would harden. It made her look cute. Like he said he loved her and he knew despite her fiery attitude at the moment that she loved him back.

He remembered when he was first put on a team with her and couldn't stand it. She was always so flirty and over dramatic as well as extremely loud. Yet sure enough she had progressed and although was still loud and over flirty she was a strong and talented ninja and best of all she was his current girlfriend. He remembered the third member of their team, his best friend Choji. It was he who had helped Shikamaru realize his feelings for Ino and it was his sacrifice that had gotten them together. On a mission Shikamaru had been injured while Ino was healing him. Yet she didn't notice the man that tried to strike them down behind her.

Both would have been killed if Choji hadn't taken the strike for himself and saved his best friends, leaving him to die. He missed his friend terribly but the pain was ok now and this was because of two reasons. One being that he had Ino who helped share the pain and the other being that both him and Ino had decided to track down and avenge Choji's killer. They did just that, joining up with Sasuke's team and eventually they tracked down and killed the man who had cost them their friend's life, the man named Kisame.

Yet Shikamaru couldn't stop the pain in his heart when he thought about that battle. It was the battle where he had nearly lost Ino and it was by luck that she had survived. He gazed upon her as she continued to shout and rant and couldn't help but smile. It had been a relief when she had woken up and he had taken that chance to tell her just how he felt. He knew that as ninja's they could never be sure of how much time they had and he was going to make every moment he did have count.

She was still shouting as Shikamaru approached her with a smirk on his face, which seemed to only make her angrier but he didn't care. He was right in front of her now as she stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you even listening to me?" she demanded as he smirked.

"To troublesome" he said as she frowned.

"See that's exactly what I mean you are so…" she was cut off as Shikamaru crashed his lips on to hers in a feverish kiss. She widened her eyes as he broke off and smirked.

"See this is exactly what I mean you can't jus…" he kissed her again as Ino continued to hesitate. She was slowly being drawn in as Shikamaru traced her bottom lip while his hands went to her waist and started puling off her top while kissing down her neck. Ino moaned in response as he started leading her to the bed and pushed her down on to it, falling on top and smirking at her. Ino went red as she felt the need and urgency rush through her, damm why did he have to make her feel so desirable.

"Shika" she moaned as he started rubbing circles on her thigh with one hand while the other unzipped her purple skirt. She moved her hips to help him get it off as he turned to look at her. She was so easy to rile up, not that he didn't want her to be since he was getting rather aroused himself.

"I love you" he told her as she smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her again and this time she didn't hesitate to respond as she pulled off his shirt in a hurry and pulled him down to meet her.

-

-

Naruto grinned as he watched Hinata slurp down her ramen. He was glad that Sasuke had decided to lead them to a rather popular town where they could spend a few days relaxing and training before they began on their journey again. This also meant spending some time with his friends and most importantly with Hinata. It was an added bonus that Neji was caught up with Tenten which allowed him to get some alone time with her without her overprotective cousin getting in the way. Naruto liked Neji and he wasn't scared of him but he also didn't want to get on the Hyuga's bad side any time soon.

"Hey Naruto" Hinata asked as he grinned at her.

"Yeah"

"Do you think Sasuke will be ok, you know now that he doesn't have anyone" she asked.

"Well he has us doesn't he, and his got Sakura. I mean he wouldn't dessert us and he always stands up for us so I think he will be fine" he replied.

"Yeah I remember when Neji came to take me home, he barely knew me and yet he still defended me"

"Who would figure that Neji would end up joining our team" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I thought he was a stoic emotionless cousin who wouldn't care if I dropped dead yet he now acts well"

"Overprotective" Naruto added as she smiled.

"Pretty much"

"You know I'm really glad I was the one to find you" Naruto said, referring to how he met Hinata. He had run away from his home when he stumbled upon her being attacked and had saved her then rushed her to Sasuke and Sakura so they could help.

"Yeah who would have thought that we would end up joining them?"

"Though I'm glad we did" Naruto told her as she nodded.

"Yeah me to"

"So your coming with us, you know to hunt Orochimaru?"

"Of course, I mean you and Sasuke and Sakura are being hunted by him so the only way to keep you safe is to go after him" she said as he nodded.

"Yeah but his only after the Kyuubi not me" Naruto mumbled as Hinata took his hand.

"I still like you better" she said as he grinned at her.

"Me better" he laughed as he kissed her. She smiled as she turned back to her ramen before a thought occured.

"Hey Naruto, do you remember when you were defending me against Neji?"

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"Well you…you said you were my boyfriend and tha…that you lov…oved me" she stutered sudenly feeling ver nervous.

"Yeah" he said hesitantly

"Well did you, you know did you mean it?" He looked at her then grinned.

"Of course I did Hinata, I meant very word and I still do" he told her as he leant down and kissed her again, though more passionately than he first did. She broke of and smiled up at him.

"I love you to Naruto"

-

-

Sakura shifted as she felt something was missing, turning around she discovered that the man who had fallen asleep next to her was now gone. She sat up quickly as she scanned the room and sighed in relief as she spotted him sitting on a chair in the corner looking out the window and obviously deep in thought. She smiled as she softly approached him but he was so trapped in his mind that he didn't even hear her. She sighed as she gazed at his face from a distance, it looked so empty. She knew this was hard on him but it was starting to worry her.

He looked lost, completely and totally lost and to her Sasuke had always stood as a leader, a strong and stable figure in her life. He had always known what he wanted and how to get it, he had never hesitated or led them astray. In fact she and the others had always turned to him and depended on hi to lead them where they needed, to make a plan and know what to do. He had always seemed to know what to do, have the answers to what they needed but now he looked lost and alone. More like a child then a man and this frightened her.

"Sasuke" she said as she walked up to him. There was no response and it looked to her that he hadn't even heard her. She put a hand on his shoulder as he snapped his head up to her, gazing into her warm loving eyes.

"Hn you should get some sleep" he told her as she nodded.

"So should you"

"Hn"

"Sasuke I'm worried" she confessed as he looked up at her and sighed. He pulled her gently on to his lap and circled his arms around her waist as she leaned into him.

"You don't have to be, its going to be fine" he told her as she shook her head.

"I'm not worried about the mission I'm worried about you"

"Don't be"

"Well I am" she told him as he frowned. "Sasuke I know killing Itachi wasn't exactly how you thought it would be but it doesn't change the fact that his gone. You have done what you set out to do, you have avenged your family, rid the world from a very dangerous man and saved all of us. Now we have a new mission, a new quest. See your life isn't without purpose so would you stop shutting everyone out. Its all ok now, his gone and you can relax" she added in a small voice as she hugged his neck.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I killed my brother" he told her.

"No you didn't, don't you remember what you told me huh. The day you confessed about how he murdered your clan."

_Flashback_

"_Did you know this man?" Sakura asked for she felt that the way he said the name it sounded like he despised it. Maybe it was someone he knew before hand. _

"_Yes" he replied. _

"_How?"_

"_He…he used to be my brother." He admitted as Sakura gasped. _

"_Your brother?" she repeated. _

"_Yes."_

"_The one who murdered your clan, the one you're after is your brother?"_

"_He is no longer my brother, my brother died the night he killed my family."_

_End flashback_

"You told us all that the night he killed everyone you loved he ceased to be the man you knew as your brother and instead became something else. You didn't kill your brother Sasuke, you killed a man who had destroyed your life"

"Hn"

"And now that his gone you can start to rebuild you life again" she whispered as he looked into her eyes and gave her a weak smile. She leant down and gave him a chaste kiss and when she broke apart she saw that his cold empty eyes were now showing just a into of something else. Though she didn't know what it was.

"It doesn't mean were safe yet Sakura" Sasuke admitted as she frowned.

"Are you worried about Orochimaru?"

"His still after us you know" he told her. "And it's not just me any more. He wants Naruto for the Kyuubi and if he gets him not only will extracting the Kyuubi kill Naruto but the damage he could do with the Kyuubi is scary. Plus he won't hesitate to kill the others, he may even choose to do that not only to weaken us but so they won't come after us. Then ether is you, if he gets you I don't know what I would do"

"I'm not about to let him kidnap me Sasuke" she laughed as he looked at her.

"I didn't mean that Sakura"

"Yeah I know" she added with a smirk of her own.

"And you're forgetting yourself, he wants you to"

"He wants my body that's it" he told her as she smiled.

"I can't complain really, I quite like your body to" she whispered seductively as he sighed.

"No funny Sakura"

"I though it was" she replied with a smile.

"Sakura I need to tell you something"

"Ok"

"Something I should have told you when you asked but I didn't" he admitted as she frowned. She had an idea what he was talking about.

_Flashback _

"_What is so special about me, what do I possess that your boss wants, why were you sent to capture me and why didn't you tell me this earlier" She demanded and Sasuke raised his eyebrow as she stood over him._

"_First of all I was sent to capture you because word of your mother's ability and how you had inherited that ability had reached him. My boss has made it a habit of recruiting people who could either pose as a threat or that could be helpful to him, or both. You fit that profile perfectly" _

"_Anyway, word traveled to Orochimaru about you and how you had inherited your mother's abilities of healing and maybe even her strength to. Orochimaru saw this as many opportunity's. Not only would you if you agreed to join us be a good asset but also a remarkable subject. Though I feel that he wanted you so you not only could help heal him, but also to experiment on" _

"_I see"_

"_Hn"_

"_So what is it he thinks I possess?" She asked. _

"_He thinks that you, like your mother, are gifted in medical Jutsu's. Which I guess I have proved you are, as well as being able to use that to make you stronger which is still unknown" _

_End Flashback_

She knew all of this, he had told her so what was it that he left out. She looked at him and frowned as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"It wasn't just a hunch that I was told to go after you, Orochimaru had sent spies to study you. He spent a good year or two collecting information on you and even went as far I believe as stealing your folder from the hospital you were born at. All the information ever recorded about you is in a file in his possession." Sasuke explained as Sakura stared wide eyed at him unable to talk so he continued.

"He had sent people to watch you and it was clear from your chakra pattern and the way you behaved that you did indeed posses special healing properties but that's not all. Your healing abilities go beyond that of a normal medic Nin and doesn't just relate to physical injuries. It also goes for emotional injuries and other." He sighed as he looked at her.

"Sakura your mother was the only one who could throw of Orochimaru's hidden weapon so to speak, once he had placed it on another human being and because your chakra signature is identical to hers that means you can to. He saw you as a threat but also an advantage. If you could stop the curse then you could also control it and that's why I was sent to kidnap you"

"What weapon" Sakura asked as Sasuke shook his head. He wanted to tell her about the curse mark but he couldn't, if she knew about it then it wouldn't be long until he found out he had it. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"It's a way of controlling others so to speak" he at last replied as she nodded.

"So he has a file on me that has all my details."

"Yes" he told her as she looked at him.

"Does it have about my family" she asked as he nodded. "And it's the only one on me"

"Yes" he relied as she stood up shakily. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke I need to get that file"

"I know" he said with a smile. "And I promise I will help get it for you just don't be mad at me" Sakura looked at him and smiled, she couldn't be mad to him and if anything she was happy. She ran up and hugged him tightly as he kissed her.

"Sasuke I'm glad you were the one told to kidnap me and I'm glad you did" she confessed as he smirked and kissed her passionately.

'_So am I Sakura' _

-

-

Sakura smiled as she approached where Naruto sat with Hinata leaning against him on the small couch in the foyer. Sasuke was gripping her hand by her side and this was a small comfort that they were still a team. Hinata looked up and returned Sakura's smile as Naruto grinned from his spot. He would have got up to greet her but he didn't want to hurt Hinata and he was quite comfy with her body leaning into his.

"Morning" Sakura called cheerfully.

"Morning Sakura, teme"

"Hn dobe" Sasuke said which they all took as a form of greeting. Naruto grinned, although on the outside it looked like nothing had changed between them when Naruto had stood in front of Itachi and told him that he was more Sasuke's brother then Itachi was it had made all the difference. It was this that had given Sasuke the strength to beat Itachi and Sasuke would never forget it. No matter what happened he would always see Naruto as his brother and Naruto would as well.

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked as Naruto shrugged.

"They should be down soon" Hinata replied and sure enough it wasn't long till the four heard a loud bossy voice, which seemed to be arguing, coming from the hall and another response to that voice which could only be coming from to people.

"Lazy arse"

"Troublesome woman"

The four shared a smile as they refrained from bursting out laughing as Ino came around the corner dragging Shikamaru with her.

"Sorry lazy bum here wouldn't get out of bed" she told them as he smirked and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Only because I was tired from last night" he whispered in her ear as she blushed and glared at him.

"Whatever" she murmured but Shikamaru saw that she was smiling slightly and so he kept his arm in place.

"So we ready to go" she asked as Sakura laughed at her friend.

"We are just waiting on two more by the looks of it"

"I wonder what is taking them so long" Ino said then she blushed as an idea appeared in her mind. "On second thought I really don't want to know"

"So were letting Tenten re join us then" Naruto asked Sasuke who just shrugged.

"Of course we are" Ino told them angrily.

"Troublesome not so loud" Shikamaru muttered.

"She did do nothing wrong and she did end up bring someone to help us. Its not like she broke any rules or anything" Hinata explained.

"Well I don't think she ever left the team to be honest, she only acted on what she thought was right and there was no harm done" Sakura added.

"That and if we say no then Neji probably wouldn't be to happy" Naruto laughed, "And if he goes he might take Hinata to"

"I wouldn't go though" Hinata said as Sasuke sighed.

"No one is leaving" he informed them.

"Well that's good" Tenten said as she arrived at the foyer with Neji by her side, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as she stood with a smile on her face.

"I was worried you would all leave without us" she laughed as they approached and stood next to Ino. "Morning all"

"Good now that we are all here lets go" Naruto shouted as he jumped up.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response as he lead them all through the town until the reached the town's gates.

"So are we jumping first" Neji asked. "I mean to get some space between here and us"

"Yeah in case we were spotted" Shikamaru told Sasuke who only nodded in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for" Naruto cried as Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe"

"Teme" Naruto said back.

"Hn are we ready" he asked.

Sakura smiled once more as the others nodded and they leapt up to the trees. The hunt had resumed and they were all ready to continue their journey, together. Sakura looked around tat them all with a grin. They were all so different, they were probably the least likely people to call themselves a team. Yet they shared something in common, they were all outcasts. None of them had a place where they belonged and had instead found it with each other. Yep no matter what they were outcasts and they would continue to be outcast to the end. But they would be outcasts together and this made all the difference.

**A/N: Sorry if that was a little boring to some but at least everyone knows where they are at so it should hopefully get more interesting since this was just the prologue and all. The other chapters won't be as long as this so I apologize if it's to long. If you have any questions feel free to review and ask and I will be more than happy to answer them. **

**I'm afraid since I'm going back to school in just over a week, and this means starting my last year of high school, that it may take me longer to update my stories so please bear with me and I promise I will update lots on holidays and try to at least update once a week. Anyway let me know what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2 Just as we were before

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, I was really surprised at the response I received and I am very grateful. You all made my day lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Thanks to the anonymous reviewers sitamauzumakiuchiha123, radama and little zard and Wolf since I can not reply to you in person I thought I would thank you for your kind reviews now so thank you very much. **

**Also thanks to xteenuh102593 for her help with something, I really appreciated it so ill dedicate this chapter to you. Thanks again **

**Disclaimer: **All my attempts so far have failed thus I have yet to own Naruto

Previously 

"Good now that we are all here lets go" Naruto shouted as he jumped up.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response as he lead them all through the town until the reached the town's gates.

"So are we jumping first" Neji asked. "I mean to get some space between here and us"

"Yeah in case we were spotted" Shikamaru told Sasuke who only nodded in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for" Naruto cried as Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe"

"Teme" Naruto said back.

"Hn are we ready" he asked.

Sakura smiled once more as the others nodded and they leapt up to the trees. The hunt had resumed and they were all ready to continue their journey, together. Sakura looked around tat them all with a grin. They were all so different, they were probably the least likely people to call themselves a team. Yet they shared something in common, they were all outcasts. None of them had a place where they belonged and had instead found it with each other. Yep no matter what they were outcasts and they would continue to be outcast to the end. But they would be outcasts together and this made all the difference.

**Just as we were before**

"Neji, Hinata" Sasuke said from his spot up the front. Both Hyuga's nodded as the activated their Byakugan's and searched for a clearing or a place to camp. This was a normal routine for the group as the rest just stopped and waited silently.

"Neji 800 meters north east" Hinata said as Neji turned and nodded.

"Yeah that should do" he said as Sasuke nodded and changed direction with the rest of the group following. Sasuke had decided to head to Orochimaru's last known hideout, even know he would be long gone, to search for clues. However he had also decided that they needed to train to become stronger if they were to beat off Orochimaru and the rest of the sound Nin's. Therefore he had devised a new tactic for the group to follow.

They would pack up camp and spend the morning jumping at top speed to the location and then when they stopped for lunch they would set up camp and spend the afternoon training and the evening relaxing. The others seemed fine with this routine as it gave them all time to improve their skills. They would split into pairs and go off in different directions, changing partners with each new day.

Neji would usually train with either Hinata or Tenten, while Hinata would train with Neji or Naruto. When she was with Neji Naruto would take the opportunity to train with Sasuke and when this happened the two wouldn't return to well after dark. When he wasn't training with Naruto, Sasuke would train with Sakura, who on the other days was improving her medic skills with Ino. Shikamaru would also train with Ino and when she wasn't available he would train with Tenten, finding her skills with weapons very useful to improve his strategy thinking.

At night they would take the chance to relax after their hard day and usually would spend the time laughing and talking about the past and the present and even the future. Tenten and Ino had become good friends again and sometimes would sit talking with their partners next to them who just remained silent with Neji preferring to listen to the girls talk and Shikamaru preferred looking up at the stars disappointed that he couldn't see many clouds.

Some nights Sakura and Hinata would join the two girls while the three boys just listened to them and Naruto would continue to interrupt which would make either Neji or Sasuke call him a 'dobe' in which Naruto would yell at them in reply making the four girls laugh. They had to admit that they were all becoming really close friends. Sakura, Naruto and Hinata would sometimes break off from the others and have their own conversation though this would manly revolve around their raven haired friend.

Although Sasuke was appearing normal, the three who knew him best couldn't help but notice that he seemed a lot tenser and even angry. Sakura had been sensing a rather dark aura around him and she knew that he was hiding something from them all. They were used to him being cold and distant, acting like he didn't give a damm and had no emotions but they weren't used to him continuing looking like he would like nothing better than to slam his fist into a tree and bring it to the ground.

"Maybe something is bothering him" Naruto suggested one evening as Sakura sighed.

"We know that something is Naruto but what?"

"Don't ask me, on the outside he seems fine. If I didn't know him like I do then I wouldn't even notice something was wrong. But the way he acts in training it's like his I don't know trying to suppress his rage and stop himself for beating the crap out of me" he told them.

"I think his got all this bottled up rage" Hinata explained. "And now his killed Itachi his finding it harder to keep it in control so that sometimes it leaks out"

"So when enough has leaked out that he can control it he will go back to normal then?" Naruto asked and Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's well lack of understanding.

"Naruto" Sakura groaned for she didn't find it amusing at all.

"Huh what?"

"The only way that he will return to normal is to release it all, get it all out" Sakura informed him as Naruto frowned.

"What to release his anger somehow"

"Yes" Sakura said as Naruto nodded.

"But how does that happen?" he asked.

"Well it can happen in two ways" Hinata replied. "One he admits it and talks about it to get it off his chest or two one day it will become to difficult to hold it all in an will explode"

"Explode" Naruto repeated.

"Yes and if that happens he could hurt someone, not intentionally of course but because he isn't in his right mind it could be one of us" Hinata said as Naruto frowned.

"He would never do that"

"We don't know, it is possible. He could easily loose control especially if something happens to make him angry" Hinata told him.

"Damm" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura sighed.

"Well it looks like that will happen unless we can get Sasuke to tell us what it is but knowing him I doubt that will happen" Sakura admitted as Hinata nodded in agreement. Naruto however just grinned.

"We can do it, if anyone can reach teme it is us" he declared as Hinata giggled.

"Your right Naruto, we will try. After all that's what friends are for" Sakura said as Naruto laughed.

"I think you and teme are more than friends" he teased. "Unless your friends with benefits of course" Sakura went bright red at his statement as Hinata looked at him confused.

"What does that mean" she asked as Naruto sighed and hugged her.

"It's ok Hinata I don't think you want to know" he told her gently as she frowned.

"And why is that"

"Because your way to innocent for that" he said as she smiled as he hugged her tighter.

"I'm not that innocent" she whispered but Naruto was laughing as Sakura continued to blush and he didn't hear her.

-

-

It had been another week and the group was traveling once more with Sasuke and Naruto in the lead. Sakura was talking with the girls while the other two boys were taking up the rear. However the path they were traveling looked oddly familiar and Sakura couldn't help but feel and odd prickly sensation at the back of her neck. Something was wrong, this place was way too familiar and she had a bad feeling about this.

"Everything ok Sakura" Tenten asked as she noticed her friend tense up.

"Huh oh yeah" she said quickly as Tenten raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't believe you" she told her as Sakura sighed.

"No really I am fine, just a little tired I guess" she admitted as Tenten frowned but nodded.

"Why did you and Sasuke not get much sleep last night" Ino teased as Sakura blushed and Hinata looked at Ino in a confused way.

"No" Sakura said as Ino laughed.

"Are you sure"

"It's not what you are thinking Ino, I'm not like you" Sakura added with a smirk as Ino blushed.

"I am not as bad as Tenten" she argued as Tenten looked at her.

"Actually if you must know I think lately you Ino would be beating me at that"

"What how would you know?' Ino asked her as Tenten smiled.

"We may pitch out tents at a large distance from one another but there are times when I can still hear you" Tenten replied as Ino went even redder.

"We are not that bad" Ino muttered as Tenten grinned. "Anyway why am I beating you? What haven't you and Neji been um?"

"Ino" Tenten yelled as she shot a look at Hinata who was still as confused as ever and failing to grasp the meaning of the subject.

"Opps sorry" she said sheepishly as Tenten laughed.

"And no we haven't done that for awhile" Tenten admitted and Ino couldn't help but admire the way her friend talked about it so casually while she and Sakura were still blushing.

"So anyway is that what's wrong Sakura" Ino asked as Sakura frowned.

"It has nothing to do with any of that Ino pig" Sakura told her.

"Sure it doesn't forehead girl"

"It doesn't" Sakura shouted as Tenten sighed.

"Come on Hinata lets go ahead" Tenten offered as the girl smiled and the two increased their speed leaving the other two to continue their bickering.

"What were they on about?" Hinata asked as Tenten just shrugged.

"What else but their love lives" Tenten told the girl honestly, she knew Hinata was naïve and didn't much like conversations about these things but on the other hand she knew Hinata must be irritated at the other girls talk and leaving her out. She may be young and innocent than the others but it didn't mean she couldn't know what they were talking about.

"Their love lives" Hinata repeated as Tenten smiled.

"Basically sex" she said as Hinata blushed at the mention of that and Tenten smiled, she liked Hinata because she was the symbol of innocence in their group and didn't want to be the one to corrupt her.

"On second thought maybe its best if we stay away from them for awhile" Hinata laughed as Tenten nodded.

"Yeah I agree"

-

-

The morning continued on and Sakura was still feeling very uneasy. Ino was now talking to Shikamaru while Hinata and Tenten were trying to have a conversation with Neji. Sakura looked at the two boys in front and sighed. She couldn't rid this feeling and the more she thought of it the more she was sure that this path looked familiar. She quickly hurried to catch up with the boys and when she did she was breathing hard.

"What is it Sakura" Sasuke asked as he kept his eyes on the path ahead.

"Can I talk to you" she asked as he looked at her worried expression and frowned.

"Naruto tell everyone we are taking a ten minute break" he ordered as Naruto looked at the two and nodded.

"Yep" he called as he leaped of the branch and headed for the others. Sasuke stopped on a large branch and leaned against the trunk while Sakura followed.

"What is it?"

"I don't know I just feel that this I have seen this place before" she told him and he nodded.

'This is the route you and I were taking after I kidnapped you" he replied as she frowned.

"Why are we back here then" she asked as she realized that right now they were back where they had started, where her whole story had began really. **(A/N: Sorry but I just had to put that in lol)**

"Because Orochimaru's lair use to be around here and it is a good place to start" he admitted. " When I kidnapped you I couldn't take you on a direct path there because I knew we were going to be followed so I had to take the long way"

"Wait what?" Sakura exclaimed as he sighed.

"Don't worry" he assured her as she nodded.

"Ok"

"We are not going near where I kidnapped you from" he said as she looked at him.

"Were not?"

"No we are just taking the path you and I took and soon enough we will reach the same clearing that we met Naruto and Hinata in. Then we will take a different path to the one we first took for instead of distancing ourselves from Orochimaru we are heading to him"

"Oh" Sakura said as she looked around. How long ago it seemed to her know when she was following a complete stranger in the dark, afraid of what he was going to do with her and terrified of what was going to happen. And now here she was, seating casually next to the very same man who she once had feared. But was she really over that? She remembered how scared she had felt at his power, and then again that time when he had stopped everyone shouting when Naruto and Hinata had gone missing. The rest had been fighting and Sasuke had stopped them all and it was the second time Sakura saw the power he possessed and she could remember being frightened as she barely recognized the man as Sasuke at that point. Both these times she had been scared of him, both she had feared him.

_Flashback_

"_Ino" Shikamaru warned, grabbing hold of her firmly as her chakra started to rise dangerously and she made a move to punch him. Tenten rushed forward to grab hold of Neji while Sakura grabbed hold of Ino when Shikamaru released her in an attempt to hit Neji himself after Neji's next comment. _

"_Keep that little bitch in tact will you" _

"_Shut up you idiot" Tenten was shouting at Neji while pushing him back and shielding him from Shikamaru's wrath. Sakura was struggling with a wild Ino who seemed to want to take away the boys man hood. _

_Now they were all shouting and yelling to each other. Sakura with Ino in her attempts to calm her down, Ino protesting against Sakura while arguing with Neji, Tenten with Neji and Shikamaru who was in turn shouting at both Neji and Tenten. _

"_Enough" Sasuke bellowed at the five before him, his red eyes glaring at all of them. All stood frozen in their positions, trapped in the Uchiha's gaze as they sensed a disturbance and great burst of powerful chakra erupt from him. Everyone at that moment, Sakura included, was suddenly fearful of their companion and what he was capable. All were aware how long he had been with Orochimaru for, and all knew the power he possessed. For the first time Sakura could see that he had gained from him, and just how strong and dangerous he was, and this scared her a little. _

_End Flashback _

Now what was happening, he was showing signs of doing that again. The anger that radiated off him, the dark aura it was all there. She was scared that she was loosing him, scared she didn't know what he was becoming. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine and couldn't help but flinch as Sasuke touched her ram softly.

"Sakura" he said as she shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm fine" she told him as he stared at her and nodded.

"Remember this is not how it was last time, we have six other companions, six other team mates and" he smirked as he ran a hand down her face and lifted it up gently. He leaned in to her and gave her a small smile.

"You have me" he told her as she nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and Sakura felt her doubts fade away with the feel of his lips on hers.

"It will be ok, no one will harm you." He whispered as she smiled weakly up at him. She felt his hand on her shoulder as he gave it a reassuring squeeze before he turned towards the others.

"Come on" he called as they continued. Sakura sighed; Sasuke always seemed to make her feel better. Yet she couldn't help but still feel uneasy as the prickling on her neck remained.

-

-

"Stop" Sasuke shouted as the ground frowned but landed on the ground near him.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Someone is nearby" he told them. "Neji, Hinata" both nodded as they activated their byakugan and searched the area.

"There" Neji said as he spotted two men approaching them. "They look like normal villagers"

"Hn then we must look like villagers to" Sasuke ordered. "Stay close"

"We should mask our chakra" Shikamaru suggested as Sasuke nodded and the group did so.

"Hn they probably sense a large group already but hopefully they wont know if one or two of us are out of sight" Neji explained as Sasuke nodded and looked at the group.

"So who goes and hides" Ino asked as Sasuke looked at Sakura and Hinata.

"I suggest Tenten because if we get into trouble she could easily eliminate them with her weapons" Shikamaru said as Neji nodded.

"True then Hinata should go with her so she can see what is going on"

"You could do that to" Ino teased as Neji frowned.

"Yes but ill prefer it if Hinata goes" he told her and they all know this was Neji's way of getting Hinata out of danger.

"Ok then you two position yourselves away from us. Find a place away that is still in Hinata's range and when Neji activates his byakugan it will be a signal for you Tenten to jump closer where you can aim better and take them out" Sasuke ordered as the two nodded and jumped away.

"That means Neji can't activate his byakugan unless we need Tenten" Ino told Sasuke as he nodded.

"But don't we need it to see how far away they are and whether they have chakra and all?" Sakura asked.

"We are trying not to give away the fact that we are ninja's" Shikamaru explained. If Neji uses the byakugan that plan would fail"

"Oh I see" Sakura said as she fell silent. They waited a short while until they spotted two men walking towards them. They seemed to be talking and only stopped when they noticed the group of six. They were wearing white and had frowns on as they approached. Sakura felt her voice go as she recognized the two men's clothing. She took a small step back as fear crept over her. They were from the institution, the place Sasuke had kidnapped her from.

"Can we help you?" one asked as Sasuke looked at the two.

"No" he replied. "I think we are right"

"Then what are you doing here" the other demanded, his voice held no fake pleasantries like the first did.

"My companions and I are traveling, we are escorting two friends of ours to a nearby village" Sasuke told the men who nodded.

"Well then you may contin…"

"Stop" the second ordered as they turned to him as he smirked.

"What is it Orik?

"That girl, don't you recognize her" one asked as he pointed to Sakura who stood rigid to the spot.

"Why yes I do, Sakura long time no see" he said with a smile. She stared up at him, her body trembling slightly as the others, except Sasuke, looked from the men to Sakura then back again.

"How the hell do you know Sakura" Ino demanded as the men smirked.

"Easy she belonged to us before she escaped and now she has returned"

"No she hasn't we are just passing by" Ino told them as they laughed.

"I'm afraid not, you see we own her and since she is nothing but a helpless and weak bystander we will take her off your hands. She is of use to us you see and she is still our property so hand her over or we will take her by force. Either way we will get her back" they said as Sasuke felt his anger reach boiling pint. Sacra cringed as she recognized that power surge. Sasuke's eyes turned blood red as he starred at the men in front of him.

"She is not going with you, she does not belong to you and you will not touch her"

"I don't think you understand sir, she is ours"

"NO she is not" he yelled and before anyone could stop him he had leaped at the man named Orik and began throwing chakra filled punches at him. He was beyond angry now as he continued to hit the man over and over again as his companion just stared wide eyes at him. The others started shouting, begging him to stop but he ignored them all and Sakura couldn't help but feel scared at the deadly aura he was giving off. It didn't seem like Sasuke anymore, it wasn't Sasuke. Not the man she knew. He was out of control and it wasn't long until the man was dead.

But he didn't stop; his eyes were still spinning as he looked up and stared at the other man. Blue electricity started to form on his hand as Sakura felt tears cascade down her face.

"Naruto stop him please" she begged as Naruto nodded and ran forward. However before he reached it Sasuke felt pain sear through his body as the mark activated and black lines started spreading around his neck. The blue light went away as Naruto lunged at him and pulled him to the ground in an attempt to stop him. Sasuke couldn't think, his head was spinning as pain and anger flowed through his body. He was breathing hard as he tried to calm himself, desperately trying to make the seal retract. He couldn't let the others see it; he knew that Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji and Tenten would recognize it.

"Why you" the other man screamed as he raced towards where Sasuke and Naruto were ion the ground but before he could there was a hissing noise and a bunch of kunai were sticking out of various parts of his body. The man gasped in pain and surprise while the others stood stunned by what had just happened didn't even move before he fell down and moved no more.

Tenten and Hinata both jumped down as the gang turned to stare at Sasuke. He had successfully retracted the seal but the pain was still there. Ignoring it he stood up and avoiding eye contact he faced away from them.

"Come, there is a place to camp not far from here" he called as he started to run and the rest nodded and followed. All were feeling a little uneasy and didn't want to argue against the young Uchiha right now.

"Shika what was that all about?" Ino asked as Shikamaru saw both Tenten and Neji looking at him to.

"He lost control" Shikamaru said. "But I have no idea why"

"He didn't just loose control" Neji explained. "The power he was using, it was something else"

"What do you mean Neji?" Tenten enquired as he sighed.

"That wasn't Sasuke, or at least not the Sasuke we know"

"Then who or what was it?" Ino demanded as Neji shook his head.

"We don't know Ino" Shikamaru said gently.

"Whatever it was we better hope it doesn't happen again" Tenten muttered. "For Sakura's sake as well as ours"

"Yeah" Neji agreed as they increased their pace to catch up with Sasuke but still made sure to keep a small distance between them.

"Lets let him cool off first" Shikamaru suggested as they all nodded.

"What about Sakura"

"Naruto and Hinata have her Ino" Shikamaru told his girlfriend as she nodded.

Meanwhile Sakura was desperately trying to stop the tears falling as Naruto and Hinata approached her.

"Sakura are you ok?" Hinata asked as she nodded.

"I…I was scared if what I saw, I didn't recognize him" she said as Hinata put an arm around her.

"I was afraid to Sakura; it's nothing to be ashamed about" Naruto told her as she nodded and looked at the two.

"I'm afraid" she admitted. "I'm afraid of what he is becoming"

"It's ok" Hinata told her as she helped her start to follow the others.

"But who is he, what is he I" she stopped as Naruto and Hinata shared a look. Neither knew what to say because both were feeling the exact same way.

"Come on" Naruto said at last once Sakura had calmed down slightly. The other two nodded as they headed after the others in silence. None of them knew what to say but they knew they were all thinking the same thing.

'_What is happening to Sasuke?' _

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed rushed, I wanted to finish it before I went to work. Anyway I hope that wasn't to bad and it will get more interesting soon so stay with me. Oh and please review, thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3 Realizations

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, year 12 is really giving me no spare time and on top of that the enter key for my laptop broke so I was unable to write. It's been sent of to be fixed so I'm doing this during one of my spares but that's only because I have no homework for today yet. It being the first session of the day and all. Thanks again to all who reviewed my last chapter and I'm glad to see so many enjoying it. I hope you like this chapter as well. **

**A special thank you to DemonicAngel08 whose wonderful review made me feel a lot better after I received a rather harsh review for outcasts so thanks again and this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Disclaimer: **All my attempts so far have failed so I have yet to own Naruto

Previously 

"Sakura are you ok?" Hinata asked as she nodded.

"I…I was scared of what I saw, I didn't recognize him" she said as Hinata put an arm around her.

"I was afraid to Sakura; it's nothing to be ashamed about" Naruto told her as she nodded and looked at the two.

"I'm afraid" she admitted. "I'm afraid of what he is becoming"

"It's ok" Hinata told her as she helped her start to follow the others.

"But who is he, what is he I" she stopped as Naruto and Hinata shared a look. Neither knew what to say because both were feeling the exact same way.

"Come on" Naruto said at last once Sakura had calmed down slightly. The other two nodded as they headed after the others in silence. None of them knew what to say but they knew they were all thinking the same thing.

'_What is happening to Sasuke?' _

**Realizations **

"Neji" Tenten called as the said boy sighed and stopped on the branch as he waited for her to catch up.

"What?"

"I want to know what happened to Sasuke."

"I already told you"

"Ok fine I will rephrase it; I want to know what you saw while your byakugan was activated" she said as he stared at her. Why was she always so determined?

"It is what I said, he lost control"

"Is that it?"

"Hn"

"Neji" she said sternly. He looked at her and saw her concern in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Alright" he sighed as she continued to stare at him. "I saw an unknown chakra presence that went through his body, it seemed to be coming from his neck and it stopped his attack. Then it retracted when he tried to calm himself"

"What was it?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied as Tenten looked over at the others. Hinata, Sakura and Naruto were still behind and Ino and Shikamaru were now in front of them. Sasuke they presumed was in the lead but no one was willing to go near him just yet.

"I hope we haven't lost him" she said out loud.

"I don't really care, his dangerous"

"He is not"

"Hn"

"And you're starting to sound like him" she teased as he frowned.

"I am not"

"Sure" she rolled her eyes before looking behind her once more.

"He better not do anything" she began. "For Sakura's and Naruto's sake. Even Hinata seems very close to him as well. I do hope they will be ok"

"I'm not sure I like Hinata being around him" Neji told her.

"Well you can't stop her"

"I can demand she comes home or leaves with me" Neji informed her as she frowned.

"Well one I doubt she will go, two I doubt Naruto will let you and three I am sure everyone else would stop you taking her to" Tenten explained.

"What even you?"

"Of course, Hinata is a grown lady and she can make her own choices. Besides if she doesn't want to go then you shouldn't make her" Tenten told him.

"What about you then?" he asked.

"What about me what"

"Would you come" she looked at him then smirked.

"Of course not, I'm not abandoning my team even if our leader is starting to scare people. I doubt he would hurt any of us" she said but Neji saw that she wasn't so certain of what she had just said, the struggle to believe her own words was clear in her eyes.

"Well then I guess I better stay" he sighed. "I have to keep Hinata safe"

"Not that Naruto doesn't" she butted in as he nodded.

"True"

"Therefore you don't need to be here if you don't want" she said as he looked at her.

"Yes but I'm still needed" he told her as she frowned.

"For what purpose?" she asked as he laughed.

"What else but to keep you out of trouble" with that he took off while Tenten stood confused for a total of thirty seconds before she glared at Neji's retreating back.

"NEJI HYUGA"

-

-

Sakura dropped down beside Naruto and Hinata to look around. To anyone else's eye this clearing would look just like any other but there was one thing about this particular one that made it stand out. It was here where Sakura and Sasuke had met Naruto and Hinata, here she had first used her gift to save Hinata's life, it was here that they had decided that the four of them would team up, it was here they had agreed to let Neji and Tenten also join them and most importantly it was here that Sakura had not only learnt about Sasuke's past but shared her first kiss with him as well. Something she wouldn't be forgetting in a hurry.

"Been awhile huh guys" Naruto laughed as Sakura nodded.

"It feels like an eternity ago"

"When really it's probably only been a few months" Hinata added.

"Yeah weird" Naruto said as he grinned.

"I guess in a way its cool" Hinata told them. "We can see and truly appreciate how far we have all come"

"Your right Hinata, I mean look at me I'm a lot stringer then I was back then"

"We all are" Hinata giggled as Naruto looked at the two girls.

"Well when I said me I did mean me as in we"

"Sure you did" Sakura teased as he frowned.

"I did"

"What are you all staring at" Ino asked as she glanced over to the small party.

"Reminiscing about old times" Sakura replied as Ino frowned.

"What?" she exclaimed as Tenten laughed from where she and Neji had began setting up tents. Sakura looked around to see Sasuke's no where in sight yet his bag was there so it must mean he would be coming back.

"This is where we all agreed to join up, you know become a group and hunt down the Akutski and all" Tenten told her as Ino looked at her strangely as if not comprehending the meaning of it but before she could respond her face paled slightly as she stumbled and sat down.

"You ok?" Tenten asked her as Ino smiled back.

"Yeah just a little dizziness" Ino laughed as Tenten smiled and walked to join the others as they started talking about how far they had come and how much they had all changed. Shikamaru came and sat down next to her, his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the clouds.

"This is all too troublesome" he yawned as Ino sighed.

"That's only because you're a lazy arse that's why" she retorted.

"Troublesome"

"Shika you are the world most laz…" she broke off as Shikamaru stared at her then all of a sudden she bent over and threw up.

"Ino" he said uncertainly as he held onto her back gently as she continued to dispose of the contents of her stomach. Once she was done she sat back up and he looked at her, concern and worry evident on his face.

"Water" she croaked and he jumped to grab his bottle and helped Ino swallow it. She pulled it away and sighed as she leant back into Shikamaru's arm and shut her eyes. She felt exhausted and totally drained.

"Are you ok" Shikamaru asked her as she smiled faintly.

"Yeah I'm fine" she breather, her eyes reaming closed tightly.

"What was that all about" he demanded as she shrugged.

"No idea must have eaten something bad" she replied. Shikamaru still looked at her, she looked way to pale for his liking and her voice sounded strained.

"Ino are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just tired" she muttered as he nodded and wrapped an arm securely around her while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm just concerned" he explained and she smiled again.

"Thanks Shika but its nothing, just some tummy trouble. Ill be fine in the morning"

"Then ill set up the tent so you can get some rest" he informed her, standing up and strolling over to the bags. Ino watched him with a very faint smile, he was the number one lazy arse ninja but he could be very productive when he wanted to be and it was this side to him she loved the most.

-

-

Sasuke paced around, trying to make sense of his thoughts. Why now? Why was this happening now? It had always been their but he had always been able to control it. It was the one reason Orochimaru had feared him because he couldn't control Sasuke. Orochimaru had no idea how Sasuke had managed to control the curse seal but some how he had and the only reason he had kept it and made no attempt to search for a cure or get his old sensei to seal it was because he had needed it as a back up plan.

He had decided long ago when he had agreed to join Orochimaru that in the case that he wasn't able to defeat Itachi he would use it even if it cost him his life or made him loose control or even have Orochimaru control him he would use it if only to make sure Itachi's life was brought to an end. But he had never had to use it, a fact he was rather proud of, because in the end he had found a greater strength. He had found that fighting for others had made him stronger; his love for his friends, his girlfriend had given him that last boost to destroy his brother once and for all.

Yet why was he now being in pain from the curse seal, why was it affecting him. Even when he wasn't attacking it was till their, burning slightly and whenever he went to use his chakra the pain escalated greatly so that it felt like it was on fire. He didn't like the feeling; the extreme discomfort was really irritating. He didn't like that it was playing up yet he wasn't sure why. What was it that had kept it controlled before, why had he been unable to resist Orochimaru's attempts to control him? What had it been that had allowed him to live free from it all?

Well that was easy, the answer was rage. His anger at Itachi, his rage at how his brother had destroyed his life and his burning desire to avenge his clan and kill Itachi, that sole purpose that had driven him all the way was the reason he was able to stop the curse seal from taking control. Yet now that he had achieved this the rage wasn't keeping it sealed anymore, it couldn't control it. What was worse was the curse seal was reacting to his feelings. Whenever he was feeling angry, which was happening a lot lately, it would react even worse. In fact any time he felt an extreme emotion whether it was happiness, pleasure, anger or sadness it would react and start spreading.

So far he had been able to calm himself, stop it from spreading and take control but how long could he continue? Each time it got worse. The pain was worse, the curse spread even farer and each time he knew slowly and slowly he was loosing himself to it. Something was wrong and he could feel it. He would have to be more careful. Yet how bad could it be, how much of a hindrance would it be. He needed to find out yet first he figured he should check on his team first, make sure they were all ok and doing fine. Seeing as he was their team leader and they were his responsibility.

He had to make sure they were all safe. To make sure Neji and Naruto hadn't tried to kill each other while Hinata attempted to stop them which only, made them worse. To make sure Ino hadn't tried to beat Shikamaru up to a pulp yet due to his lazy ways or even his smart comebacks. That Tenten, frustrated with one of them, had not pinned anyone to a tree again which with her aim probably wasn't a bad idea as it did shut them up. But most importantly he needed to make sure Sakura was ok. And that Naruto hadn't yet attempted to make her feel better the Naruto way. Better to leave that to the other girls, they were a lot better at it after all.

He leaped towards them and soon he saw the sign of light coming from the fire and heard the loud voice of Naruto. He jumped on to a branch above them, making sure to hide his chakra presence so know one would spot him. He didn't feel like talking or meeting them all. He wasn't sure how they would react and he didn't want any trouble, it wouldn't help him with Sakura at all. No he would wait till they all went into their tents then he would go to his. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to meet Sakura yet, see the fear and disappointment in his eyes. No he didn't want that at all. He would stay here and hide for the time being, and wait.

"That's stupid" Naruto shouted.

"Its fact" Neji replied.

"Well I don't like it, they should change it" Neji looked at him and smirked.

"There not going to change it because one kid doesn't like it"

"Hey one I'm not a kid and two I will become Hokage one day and then people will have to respect me. You will to"

"Hn you could become the ruler of the whole of Japan and I still won't respect you"

"Why not?"

"Oh there are quite a few reasons for that"

"Name one then" Naruto challenged.

"To easy, you're a dobe for one"

"Hey only teme is allowed to call me that"

"Ok fine I will rephrase that, you're an idiot"

"I am not"

"Hn you are"

"No I'm not"

"And I doubt you will become Hokage"

"I will believe it"

"Trust me dobe's don't become Hokage"

"Why I ought too" Naruto shouted as he leapt to his feet.

"You ought to what squirt" Neji teased as Tenten sighed. This was exactly what he would do to Lee, except Lee had a little more patience and tolerance than Naruto. She smiled at little; thinking about her old team mate Lee brought back a lot of good memories. There were times like this that she missed Lee and wished he was here but then again if she had stayed behind with him and Gai she wouldn't get to be with Neji.

"Say that again white eyes" Naruto yelled, his fists clenched as Neji stood their cool and calm as always making him look arrogant, yet sexy Tenten thought. She sighed, she had better put a stop to this before it gout out of hand.

"Ok both of you stop it now"

"He started it though" Naruto barged.

"Hn no I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"And I am ending it enough is enough" Tenten told them.

"Hn just because..."

"Say another word Hyuga and I will make you regret it" Tenten threatened as Neji turned to glare at her.

"Hn" he replied yet said no more to Naruto.

"Heh silenced by a girl" Naruto laughed as Neji turned his glare to Naruto before Hinata sensing the danger stepped in.

"Naruto please leave Neji alone" she asked as Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Of course Hinata" he said as Neji rolled his eyes and Tenten put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the boys actions. He knew that despite Neji's teasing Neji had learnt to respect Naruto, shown by the way he wasn't as protective of Hinata knowing Naruto was their for her. Besides he had Tenten to look out for and despite her being rather strong and independent he knew he could still loose her. Sasuke understood how Neji felt and couldn't blame him. Yet at the same time he was glad that Naruto stood up for himself and for others. In all Sasuke was rather proud of his team and couldn't ask for any better friends.

He watched as they all smiled warmly to one other as they talked like nothing had happened. Shikamaru and Ino were no where to be seen but Sasuke could feel there presence in their tent so he knew they were ok. Soon enough Neji stood up and nodded at them all as he offered his hand to Tenten and helped her to her feet. She bided the others goodnight as the two made their way to their own tent and disappeared from view leaving the other three alone. Naruto had his arm around Hinata as he joked around with the girls, making them laugh at his expense. But Sasuke knew he was making Sakura feel better and appreciated it.

"Hey do you think your cousin was telling the truth Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Nah Neji was only teasing you Naruto"

"Yeah we all know you will become Hokage one day anyway" Sakura told him as he grinned at her.

"You will Naruto I know it" Hinata said.

"Thanks guys" Naruto laughed as he hugged them.

"Do you think Sasuke is ok?" Hinata asked them all of a sudden.

"No one could defeat teme" Naruto told her with a grin.

"Yes but do you think we should look for him or something"

"Um I guess, um I um Sakura" Naruto said as Sakura smiled.

"I think he just needs to be alone, he will come back when he is ready"

"He wouldn't run away would he?" Hinata said.

"No he left his pack to reassure us he will be back" Sakura told them with a smile.

"But still" Naruto began.

"Don't worry Naruto; he is fine I know it. I can feel it" She informed them as Naruto nodded.

"Good well if you say so then I'm sure he is" he said as he stood up. "Come on lets get some rest." The two girls nodded and Sasuke watched as they all disappeared into their own tents, Naruto and Hinata in one and Sakura the other. He saw Sakura pause at the opening, gaze out at the stars and moving her lips as if wishing on them before turning at going in and out of his view.

He watched her go and felt a huge weight drop on his stomach as he realized the gap between them now. He felt guilty for scaring her like that then instead of comforting her he had run off. But he needed to cool down and get back in control first. He couldn't have risked going to her yet it still pained him to know Naruto was there when he wasn't bale to be. He would find a way of making it up to her somehow but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't bear the thought of Sakura thinking of him as a monster. No this was his burden and he wouldn't bring Sakura into it.

He sighed as he watched the moon glow in the tree tops as it illuminated the deserted camp sight. The wind blew gently in his face making his hair slightly dance in the wind. He breather heavily as he sat their, enjoying the silence and isolation as he found it oddly soothing and calming. Almost peaceful if it wasn't for his thoughts going haywire. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought, or maybe they were worse. He shut his eyes as the wind continued to caress his face and came up with one easy way to see if it really was as bad as he thought.

He opened his eyes and tried to concentrate his chakra into his hands, trying to create the electric blue in his palms that was his most faithful attack, the chidori. He narrowed his eyes as he desperately tried to build up his chakra and soon enough his hand started to light up with a blue swirling effect before a searing pain went through hid body and was so unbearable that Sasuke dropped his hand and the blue went away as he used the other to grab his neck. He willed himself to calm down as black marks began spreading and he shut his eyes tightly wishing for the pain ton go away.

He was breathing heavily by the time he had managed to make it all go away and at last the pain had numbed except the irritable burning where the mark was placed. He removed his hand and realized exhausted against the tree branch as his head throbbed badly. So his suspicions were correct after all. He clenched his fist as he thought about it all, how weak he must look right now. He felt useless, completely useless. He was the team leader yet what could he do for his team. He considered leaving but a life without Sakura wasn't worth it and he knew he wouldn't be able to. But what was he to do.

"Rest, I will deal with this in the morning" he told himself as he nodded and jumped down. Rest was what he needed now; he could try and figure it all out tomorrow.

Silently as he could Sasuke slipped into their camp, making sure to stay in the shadows as he swiftly made his way to the tent he shared with Sakura and made his way inside, shutting the flap as he did so. He stopped to look at her and found a small smile make his way to his face. She was asleep, curled up on her side with her hair sprawled around her back and a peaceful expression on her face. He sighed as he lay down and couldn't help but turn and continue to gaze upon the women he had fallen in love with. She was the reason he would never leave, the reason he was still living. Without her he had no idea how he would ever cope.

He rolled on to his side and tiredly wrapped his arms around her small frame bring himself closer to her so that her warmth started to warm his cold slightly shivering body up. Staying out late in the cold in only a t-shirt was not his brightest idea. Sakura made a soft murmuring sound as she snuggled against his chest, making Sasuke tighten his hold on her as she smiled into their embrace.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her and she smiled in his arms. She knew that he thought her to be asleep and was glad she had pretended to be.

"It's ok" she replied as he jumped slightly but smiled into her back. She picked up and lightly kissed one of his hands, letting him know he was forgiven before she sighed deeply and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Sasuke listened as he breathing slowed and he was sure she was at last asleep. He looked over at the tent flap and sighed as he relaxed yet his mind wouldn't turn off.

'_Its not ok Sakura'_ he thought as he looked at herb once more. _'I can't do any Justus's or hand seals or attacks or anything.' _He stared up at the top of the tent as realization hit him.

"I can't use my chakra at all"

**A/N: Sorry it was short but time is been against me and I have work so I figured it was better to get this out here then to not. Well please review thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4 Mysterious Illnesses

**A/N: Sorry this took so long again to update, I have been finding it really difficult to find time write. Anyway thanks for the reviews I have received so far, I really appreciate the support and I know many don't want to hear this but it will probably be awhile until I update next since I have two other stories I have to update for first. But I promise ill update lots more on the Easter holidays to make up for it. **

**Well done to ddulce71 and bLoWFisH-PEaCH for successfully guessing correctly. Once again well done and this chapter is dedicated to you guys. **

**Oh and before I begin, I have received a few requests for a NaruHina lemon and I do love to satisfy my readers but I don't really want to do a lemon for them because to me they kind of symbolize the innocence of the group since there both like the children they have to watch out for. I really don't think I could write one on them but if you really want I will try to so please vote if you want a NaruHina lemon or not. Most votes win. And on that topic I'm happy to write lemons with the other couples so if you want one with one of them just ask, or do you guys want more lemons or not? **

**Please answer because whatever you decide I will do. So three questions, should there be a NaruHina lemon? Should there be any more SasuSaku, or any InoShika or NejiTen lemons? Should there be more lemons in the story or not? **

**Thanks to whoever replies! **

**Disclaimer: **All my attempts so far have failed so I have yet to own Naruto

Previously 

He rolled on to his side and tiredly wrapped his arms around her small frame bring himself closer to her so that her warmth started to warm his cold slightly shivering body up. Staying out late in the cold in only a t-shirt was not his brightest idea. Sakura made a soft murmuring sound as she snuggled against his chest, making Sasuke tighten his hold on her as she smiled into their embrace.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her and she smiled in his arms. She knew that he thought her to be asleep and was glad she had pretended to be.

"It's ok" she replied as he jumped slightly but smiled into her back. She picked up and lightly kissed one of his hands, letting him know he was forgiven before she sighed deeply and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Sasuke listened as he breathing slowed and he was sure she was at last asleep. He looked over at the tent flap and sighed as he relaxed yet his mind wouldn't turn off.

'_Its not ok Sakura'_ he thought as he looked at herb once more. _'I can't do any Justus's or hand seals or attacks or anything.' _He stared up at the top of the tent as realization hit him.

"I can't use my chakra at all"

**Mysterious Illnesses **

Sakura moaned, turning over slightly then opening her eyes as she realized that unlike most mornings there was no one next to her. Throwing off her sleeping bag she raced out side, being temporarily blinded by the harsh morning light before looking around for any sign of Sasuke. She saw Shikamaru, lying down with his head under his arms cloud gazing while Tenten sat leaning against the tree playing with a kunai but there was no sign of Sasuke anywhere. She stepped completely out of her tent, her eyes showing the panic she felt.

"He, Naruto and Neji went in search of supplies" Tenten spoke, her eyes never leaving the kunai she was now twirling in her hand.

"He did" Sakura said, hoping that he meant Sasuke.

"Yeah" Tenten replied, smiling up at Sakura. "He asked Neji to help him survey the area and Naruto demanded that he came to. Me and lazy bum over here were asked to watch over the camp"

"Oh and the others?" Sakura asked.

"There still asleep" Tenten informed her. "Hinata apparently was kept up by Naruto last night and Ino still is not feeling the best"

"Oh ok" Sakura said as she sat down near the remainder of lasts nights fire. She looked up at the sky, watching as the birds flew by and sighed softly. She was still worried about Sasuke yet he obviously seemed fine. Her attention was redirected as Hinata emerged and smiled at them all in greeting before taking a seat next to Sakura.

"Morning" Tenten called, now throwing her kunai up and down in the air. Hinata giggled at her before looking at Sakura.

"So how was last night?' she asked as Sakura sighed.

"He apologized" she replied.

"And?" Hinata prompted.

"And I forgave him" Sakura finished, looking at the ashes of the fire.

"Did he explain anything?"

"No" Sakura admitted as Hinata looked at her in sympathy.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope nothing" Sakura sighed.

"Heh I wouldn't have forgiven him without an explanation" Tenten said angrily. "After yesterday I think he owes us all one, but you more than anyone"

"Yes well I don't have your confidence Tenten" Sakura laughed as he friend smirked. "Or your fiery spirit"

"Or your independence and bossiness" Hinata added.

"Or your leadersgip and no fear quality" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm the best" Tenten said with a laugh as he friends giggled.

"We never said that" Sakura told her. "You have quite allot of faults to"

"Yeah I know I do" Tenten replied with a smile. "Don't we all?"

"Some more than others" Hinata exclaimed as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You know what I think" Tenten said all of a sudden.

"Oh no this can't be good" Sakura muttered, loud enough for Tenten to hear.

"Oh ha-ha" the brunette responded.

"Quick let's make a run for it" Hinata added as Tenten poked her tongue out at her.

"Fine then don't hear my idea"

"It might be safer that way" Sakura said, still laughing.

"Hn"

"Aww don't get mad" Sakura said but Tenten just shook her head.

"Ok were sorry Tenten" Hinata apologized as her friend crossed her arms sulkily. "What were you saying?" Tenten frowned at them before smiling and sitting up better. She wasnt one to hold a grudge.

"Well I thought that maybe the next time we stay in a village we should have a girls night" she suggested, shrugging as she went back to playing with her kunai.

"Well I think it's a great idea" Hinata said.

"Yeah it is" Sakura agreed, the thought of spending a night mucking around and gossiping with the girls defiantly cheered her up. She was glad she had the friends she had as she smiled at them.

"See that wasn't dangerous at all now was it" Tenten told them.

"Yeah for once" Sakura teased as Tenten shook her head, yet she was grinning still.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother" she sighed as Sakura looked at Hinata and they both burst out in a fit of giggles and Shikamaru moaned in annoyance from his laying position on the ground at having his peace disturbed so early in the morning.

Their mucking around however stopped as they heard Naruto's loud complaining of hunger getting louder and louder and soon he burst through the trees with a disgruntled Sasuke and Neji following behind.

"Morning" he greeted as Hinata giggled and got up to give him a peck on the cheek. Sakura smiled as Naruto hugged her tightly before turning to Sasuke.

"What's for breakfast?" he demanded as Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sakura, taking her hand in his making her feel slightly better.

"Hn" he replied as Naruto frowned.

"If you don't tell me then ill start cooking ramen for everyone and…"

"Oh hell no" Tenten cried, glaring at Naruto as Neji smirked beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Why? What's wrong with ramen for breakfast?"

"Naruto we are not having ramen for breakfast"

"Why not?" Naruto whined as Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Because I said so" she said loudly, her voice stern.

"Well you're not in charge anyway so you have no say" Naruto pointed out as Tenten continued glaring daggers at him.

"No ramen" Sasuke said suddenly, stopping the bickering before it turned into a full blown out fight which knowing Naruto and Tenten it could easily do so.

"But teme" Naruto complained but Sasuke paid him no attention and Naruto sat down sulking as Hinata smiled sympathetically at him even though she two felt relieved at not having to eat ramen.

"Sometimes he really reminds me of Lee, to much so" Tenten muttered as Neji frowned. She had been mentioning their old team mate allot lately and Neji knew that she missed him yet didn't know why that made him feel so jealous. Though he was a little worried that being so close to home she might decide to leave and go back since her own mission was now finished and she was really just tagging along.

"What's fir breakfast then?" Sakura asked, trying to cheer Naruto up with the mention of food. Sasuke grunted but moved to start getting supplies out of his bag as Sakura joined him. Smiling at him in the process as he smirked in return. At least it was a little more like the Sasuke she knew. Neji too went to help, leaving Tenten wordlessly as she sighed and went back to playing with her kunai.

"Naruto, Hinata start packing up, we leave straight after breakfast" Sasuke ordered as Hinata nodded and Naruto grumbled yet went and did what he was told. Shikamaru yawned as he sat up and pulled out a map, planning like always today's route. Tenten went and sat next to him, helping him as best as she could. They had all found that Tenten had a keen eye for detail, usually picking up on things others wouldn't see and together with Shikamaru the two made a good team so Sasuke had left the traveling plans up to them.

Ino emerged from her tent shortly after, yawing as she stumbled tiredly over to Shikamaru and slouched down looking like she hadn't slept at all. Shikamaru gazed at her concerned. She was way to pale for his liking, had bags under her eyes and still looked a little sickly. She even turned down the plate of food Sakura offered her and instead choose to lean against Shikamaru's shoulder as he and the rest ate in silence. All except Sasuke who was standing still, eyeing the map that Tenten and Shikamaru had drawn out and memorizing it. He turned around once everyone was done, his face cold and emotionless as always.

"Hurry up, we leave in ten."

-

-

They continued on for most off the day, stopping after a couple of hours so that Sakura, Ino and Hinata who were starting to drag behind could rest and Naruto could have a quick snack. Ino was looking worse than this morning and still refused to eat anything. Shikamaru was still worrying and when they started up again her kept a close eye on her, sticking to her side the whole time.

Naruto was just in front of them with Sakura and Hinata as the three joked around and spent the morning telling jokes or mainly Naruto telling jokes while the other two laughed. Because Shikamaru was staying behind with Ino and Sasuke still seemed distracted and although he didn't tell anyone was unable to use his chakra, Tenten had taken up the position of leading the others and kept up the front with Sasuke to one side and Neji to the other.

All three were unusually silent, Sasuke deep in thought about his problem and debating whether to tell someone or not. He still wasn't a hundred per cent sure what was going on or how it actually was effecting him and most importantly he didn't want to worry Sakura or the others, or let them know about the curse mark. He had his pride after all. Neji on the other hand was stealing glances at his girlfriend, his earlier feels and stabs of jealousy hadn't gone away yet and he to didn't feel much like talking.

Tenten on the other hand, noticing how both males seemed preoccupied, how the other three were barely paying attention either and Shikamaru was somewhat distracted with Ino, had taken up the responsibility of looking around and observing their surroundings as they jumped from tree to tree, on the lookout for any signs of danger. After all she didn't want them stumbling into a trap since they were now all being hunted by Orochimaru's gang, in particular Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

They stopped for a quick lunch, enjoying the rest and clear sky yet not really appreciating the hot sun that bore down upon them. Naruto had his jacket tied around his waist, revealing his back T-shirt. Sasuke was dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt and looked unconcerned about the sun. Hinata to had her jacket off revealing a violet t-shirt while both Sakura and Ino wore black shirts with a skirt over the tope and sleeveless tops. Shikamaru had removed his vest and Neji his shirt while Tenten had green three quarters on and a sleeveless button up shirt. **(A/N: I know some people like me describing what there actually wearing and I forgot to do it so I put it in here lol)**

It wasn't till after lunch when the problems started to arise. Ino had still refused any food and was now struggling to keep up while feeling very light headed. Hinata, Naruto and Sakura were both exhausted from the heat and the continuous exercise and were lagging behind as well. Tenten noticing this had suggested that they take a break and walk instead but even walking was taking its toll, all been hot and bothered and unusually quiet as they continued.

Ino was feeling extremely dizzy, finding it hard to breathe and felt like she would collapse at any moment yet didn't speak up. She wasn't sure what was wrong but she had her suspicions which she didn't want to admit to the others or even herself. Sasuke too felt very sick and extremely faint after all that running and jumping and after his small attempts at using chakra as well, having not slept well and fully rested the night before making him in a rather bad shape.

The group continued, heads down and sun beating on their backs, all deep in thought until Shikamaru's cry broke the silence. They all turned to see that Ino had just collapsed on to the ground and Shikamaru was racing to her side. Yet their first thought wasn't that she had fainted, but been attacked as Naruto and Sakura all got into defensive stances, Tenten pulled out a kunai and the two Hyuga's activated the byakugan to see if any enemies were nearby.

Sasuke as well activated his sharingan, not even thinking and going into defensive mood yet forgetting he was unable to do so. As soon as he did however the pain returned, a sharp stab in is neck that made his whole body feel limp. He grabbed his neck, his sharingan deactivating as he fell to the ground, his body aching and his head thumping. He could barely register anything around him as he felt the darkness start to surround him.

The group seemed to have figured out that there was no threat however and was now moving around to help their friends. Shikamaru and Hinata were looking at Ino, Hinata feeling the girl's forehead as Shikamaru held her in his arms. Naruto shared a look with Sakura before he helped Sasuke up. Sakura was looking at him, seeing him leaning on Naruto for support looking dazed and if he would pass out at any moment. She realized that Naruto's doubts were correct, something was wrong with him and his ability to use his chakra.

Neji was looking at them all as he helped Naruto hold up Sasuke, putting one of Sasuke's arms around his shoulder as Naruto did the same. He turned to see Shikamaru holding Ino bridal style as Hinata went to Sakura's side, placing her hand on her shoulder as Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke, concern and fear all evident in her emerald eyes. She rubbed her shoulder, looking at Naruto and her cousin for support but neither knew what to say. It was Tenten who spoke first.

"Ok we need to get them to a village as fast as we possibly can" she decided, looking at them all. "Neji is there one close by?"

"Yes, about an hours traveling" Neji told her, pointing at the direction as Tenten nodded. She looked over at Sakura, hoping that Hinata would be able to comfort the girl as she looked at everyone else.

"Ok lets go, we need to get them to a hospital and…"

"No" Sasuke croaked as he struggled to stand but collapsed and Neji and Naruto had to grab him and hold him up again.

"What do you mean no teme" Naruto cried as Sasuke struggled to stay conscious.

"Get us a hotel, we just need rest. Trust me we can't go to a hospital"

"Teme" Naruto argued but Sasuke shook his head, his leg's still feeling like jelly making him unable to stand without support.

"We can't Naruto" he said, using his name to show how serious he was.

"Why not?" Sakura demanded as Sasuke avoided her eyes. He knew he was scaring her and felt the guilt gnaw at him.

"Because were being hunted" Sasuke explained, his voice sounding tired and exasperated. "It's to dangerous"

"Yes but you need help"

"Sakura I just need rest that's all, the medic Nin's cant help so a hospital right now will be useless and an unnecessary risk" Sasuke explained.

"What about Ino" Shikamaru asked, his voice sticking in his throat as his eyes never left his girlfriend who was wrapped up in his arms.

"She probably has what Sasuke has" Naruto replied, wanting to get them to a hotel rather than stand around arguing. Besides it was a little coincidental that they both were sick and had collapsed. Maybe Sasuke just had a bug or something like Ino after all. He could only hope.

"Still shouldn't we get her to a hospital just to be on the safe side" Hinata asked.

"Hn she should be safe even if you're not Sasuke" Neji added.

"No were all in danger" Sasuke growled angrily. "None of us are safe"

"Yes but Ino may need attention" Shikamaru told him.

"I told you" Sasuke began.

"Yes but it's not your decision to make Sasuke" Neji pointed out.

"I'm the leader here"

"And I'm her boyfriend" Shikamaru snapped as Hinata and Sakura watched from the sidelines speechless.

"I don't care" Sasuke yelled.

"Well I do" Shikamaru shouted back and the two continued before Tenten sighed angrily.

"Ok both of you stop it" she called.

"It still doesn't help us make a decision" Naruto muttered.

"I told you were not going to a hospital" Sasuke said.

"Yes we are" Shikamaru replied before a small groan alerted his attention back to Ino as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked up at him.

"Ino?"

"No hospital" she murmured as Shikamaru frowned.

"But Ino you need…"

"No" she said, a little sterner as Naruto sighed.

"What is it with you guys and refusing to go to the hospital" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Hn there being stupid" Neji said. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked about to argue back when Tenten help up her hands having had enough of their bickering.

"Ok enough is enough for gods sake your all acting lie children" she said, not shouting yet her voice was firm enough to be heard by all and made them all fall silent as she sighed.

"Ok because both Sasuke ad Ino choose not to we wont take them to a hospital and" she said, her voice rising as Shikamaru looked about to argue, "It's their decision so we must obey it. Ok?"

"But?"

"Shikamaru its Ino's wishes and that's what were going by whether you like it or not" Tenten told him and Hinata had to smile at her friend. She wasn't one to be bossed around and Shikamaru saw this as he sighed.

"Troublesome" he muttered but said no more. Sasuke seemed to have wasted the little energy he had left and now that he knew they weren't going to hospital he allowed the darkness to come over and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Teme" Naruto called as his friend went limp in his rams. He held him up, Neji assisting him as he looked at Tenten.

"We need to get him to the village" Naruto declared as Tenten nodded.

"I know" she said as she turned and faced the direction they were heading. "Ok Neji, Naruto you take Sasuke and Shikamaru you have Ino. Hinata and Sakura can take up the rear so Hinata can continually check to make sure where not being followed. Got it?"

The others all nodded, not wanting to argue with her right now. Neji smirked as he and Naruto began dragging Sasuke as Shikamaru held Ino tightly in his arms as she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. They all began following Tenten, heading for the village.

"Sakura" Hinata said as Sakura nodded and looked at her.

"Hinata" she muttered, finally allowing the tears to escape as Hinata hugged her friend.

"Hinata what am I going to do?"

**A/N: Well there you go, another chapter done. Sorry its short but I might not get another chance to write for awhile so I thought it better to update now. And yes there will be spelling and grammar errors because I just don't have time to edit it. I really need a beta!**

**Oh and for future reference allot of my information in outcasts was incorrect since I had never actually watched Naruto when I wrote it. But I have now watched most of the episodes so my information and descriptions will hopefully be better. **

**Anyway please review and I shall update as soon as I can. Oh and please vote on the question I asked at the first authors note, I would gladly appreciate it. Till next time folks **


	5. Chapter 5 Ino's secret revealed

**A/N: Sorry this took so long again to update again, it was the end of term so the work was just piled up on us, literally. I have had barely any time to sleep, I had to go five days without even checking my emails or reading any stories. But thankfully I have two weeks off to write for you all so please enjoy this chapter and review, I have made it extra long for you all. **

**Thanks to those who replied to my questions and the results are that there may be a NaruHina lemon but towards the end. Though I will be putting in lemons for all the other characters because I want to lol. **

**Thanks also to ****Fantasy Fan Girl**** who sent me a very long and amazing review that really makes authors such as myself feel proud of their work. Also thanks to ****Royal Azura ****for reviewing all those chapters in outcasts, I'm so glad your enjoying the story. Thanks so much to the both of you and this chapter is dedicated to you both**

**Disclaimer: **All my attempts so far have failed so I have yet to own Naruto

**WARNING:** This chapter does contain sexual content

Previously

"Ok because both Sasuke ad Ino choose not to we wont take them to a hospital and" she said, her voice rising as Shikamaru looked about to argue, "It's their decision so we must obey it. Ok?"

"But?"

"Shikamaru its Ino's wishes and that's what were going by whether you like it or not" Tenten told him and Hinata had to smile at her friend. She wasn't one to be bossed around and Shikamaru saw this as he sighed.

"Troublesome" he muttered but said no more. Sasuke seemed to have wasted the little energy he had left and now that he knew they weren't going to hospital he allowed the darkness to come over and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Teme" Naruto called as his friend went limp in his rams. He held him up, Neji assisting him as he looked at Tenten.

"We need to get him to the village" Naruto declared as Tenten nodded.

"I know" she said as she turned and faced the direction they were heading. "Ok Neji, Naruto you take Sasuke and Shikamaru you have Ino. Hinata and Sakura can take up the rear so Hinata can continually check to make sure where not being followed. Got it?"

The others all nodded, not wanting to argue with her right now. Neji smirked as he and Naruto began dragging Sasuke as Shikamaru held Ino tightly in his arms as she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. They all began following Tenten, heading for the village.

"Sakura" Hinata said as Sakura nodded and looked at her.

"Hinata" she muttered, finally allowing the tears to escape as Hinata hugged her friend.

"Hinata what am I going to do?"

**Ino's secret revealed**

Tenten had led the way to the nearest village as fast as she could, the others all straining their muscles to keep up with her. Once there she had called Hinata and the two had spotted the nearest hotel and together with Sakura they had used some of Sasuke's money to purchase four rooms. Shikamaru had wordlessly taken Ino into one and put her carefully on the bed, lying down next to her as he tried to come up with a reason behind her illness yet failed to do so.

Neji and Naruto had put Sasuke, who was semi conscious, on the bed in another room and with a nod from Sakura had left him their. Naruto had taken Hinata's hand and told them they were going for ramen while Neji and Tenten had left to go spar. Once they were gone Sakura had sat beside Sasuke on the end as she gazed down at him. He had opened one eye took look at her, attempting a weak smile as he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her down to him, circling his arms around her as he drifted off into some much needed sleep.

It was now the next day and the three girls were all sitting in Ino's room talking. After some sleep Ino was looking a little better yet she still seemed unable to keep any food down. She was lying on the bed, propped up by pillows as Hinata sat next to her, taking her pulse and checking for any sign of a fever. Sakura was sitting on a chair near them, staring at the floor as her mind drifted towards Sasuke; he had slept for most of the time and still refused to explain what had happened. Tenten meanwhile was sitting on the window seal as she gazed out the window and sighed.

The four had come together since their partners all seemed busy. Sasuke was still resting and had been fast asleep when Sakura had decided to leave him for a walk. She had met Hinata and Tenten who had left the boys to training and had decided to check up on Ino. Shikamaru was also with the boys but was cloud gazing instead of training, apparently still deep in thought. He was not on very good terms with any of them after yesterday and the only two he had talked with was Tenten and Hinata whom weren't ones to hold grudges and had promised that they would see what they could do for Ino.

"Got anything Hinata" Tenten asked as Hinata sighed and looked at Ino with a smile.

"I think it might just be a flu or something, I don't know what else it could be" Hinata explained. Tenten looked at Ino, who was staring up at the ceiling, and frowned.

"Ino"

"Yeah" said girl said, looking at her friend.

"There isn't anything you want to tell us is their?" she asked as Ino fiddled with the hem of her top. "Something your hiding" This made Sakura look up and glance at Ino to, noticing how she looked down guiltily.

"Maybe" Ino murmured as Tenten raised an eyebrow at her and Hinata took her hand.

"It's ok Ino we are your friends, you can tell us anything" Hinata told her as Ino sighed.

"Yeah but its well embarrassing and I mean I'm only twenty and I don't know…I may be wrong after all…it could be nothing, a flu like Hinata said…but what if I'm not and you cant tell anyone, you have to promise and…"

"Ino calm down" Sakura told her friend as Ino looked at them all wearily.

"We wont say anything we promise" Hinata said.

"Yeah so how about you tell us and then we can help" Tenten added as Ino nodded.

"I think I…I might…I think" Ino stuttered.

"Ino take a deep breathe and out with it already" Tenten demanded, she wasn't the most patient of people.

"Pregnant" Ino muttered as the girls all looked at each other then at her.

"WHAT?"

"I think I may be pregnant' Ino repeated with a sigh while the girls just stared at her. Tenten was first to come out of her shock and just looked over at her friend, struggling to make what she was going to say not sound insulting.

"Would, is that possible?" she asked and Ino looked at her friend, smiling a little as she understood the question.

"Yes Tenten"

"But your not a hundred per cent sure that you are?" Tenten asked.

"Well no I just well all the symptoms seem to fit don't they" Ino replied as Tenten nodded and stood up.

"Ok then" she said, getting into business mood. "Ok Hinata use you byakugan and Sakura use your chakra to see if either of you can find signs of chakra another signature in Ino."

The girls nodded as Hinata stood up and activated her byakugan and Sakura placed her hands over Ino's stomach and searched. Hinata looked at Ino then turned to Tenten and nodded.

"It's positive, I can see another life form inside her. She…Ino is pregnant"

"Thanks" Tenten replied as Sakura continued to emit green chakra over Ino before looking up at the girl and smiling.

"You baby is in good condition, it's perfectly healthy"

"Well that's good at least" Hinata said to Ino encouragingly as Ino smiled at them.

"Guys could you, I mean not say anything to anyone until I tell Shika. I don't want the others to know just yet." Ino asked as they all nodded.

"We won't say a thing" Sakura told her.

"Yeah we promise" Hinata added.

"Thanks" Ino whispered, smiling happily at them as she placed a hand over her stomach trying to let it sink in. She was pregnant, she was going to be a mother. She couldn't help but feel slightly happy at this, yet at the same time she was worried how Shikamaru would take it. Of course she knew he as the father, he as the only one she had ever slept with anyway but still. Would he want this at all, a child? What would he say, would he stick by her?

"Ok guys" Tenten said suddenly, pulling Ino from her thoughts.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Well we have to keep this a secret don't we?"

"Yeah" Sakura began unsure of where Tenten was heading.

"Well then we better devise ways to help her so no one will notice." Tenten explained. "After all we have to make sure Ino doesn't over exert her self and is doing her best to keep the baby strong and healthy. That means hiding the fact she is pregnant as well as making sure she doesn't do too much or get in any fights"

"Yeah I agree" Hinata added. "I guess we will just have to make sure we take over Ino's duties"

"Yes and avert Neji's eyes from Ino, Tenten I'm sure you can manage that" Sakura said with a laugh as Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah thanks Sakura, thanks very much"

"So is that all?" Hinata asked as Tenten smirked and looked at Sakura.

"Well actually I just want to ask something for a sec since this has really opened my eyes. You do use protection don't you Sakura?" the way Tenten asked it was so casual that Sakura nearly choked.

"What?"

"Well I'm just saying, I mean I don't have to worry about Hinata yet and well it's kind of to late for Ino, no offence"

"None taken" Ino said, she was enjoying the look that was on Sakura's face to much to get mad. It was priceless.

"But we all know you and Sasuke are well you know active so you know I'm just making sure here" Sakura glared at Tenten who was smirking then at the other two who were trying to stop themselves from laughing. She then frowned and glared at her friend.

"Tenten"

"Yeah"

"I hate you"

* * *

The group had a reasonable dinner with the exception of Ino and Sasuke who were both still resting. Yet the meal was still oddly quiet and a rather dull and morbid mood hanged over them all. Shikamaru was silent as he quickly ate then excused himself. Despite Tenten assuring him that Ino would be fine it was obvious to all that he was still worried. Not that anyone could blame him of course since none of the guys knew what was wrong with the blonde either.

Sakura was quiet as well, picking at her food and oblivious to the others. They could all tell she was deep in thought and all knew her thinking was being traced back to a certain raven haired male. Hinata was occasionally talking to Naruto but was mainly just listening to him speak while glancing at her pink haired friend. Neji and Tenten were sitting in silence as well, not really sure what to say.

Once diner was finished they slowly made their way back to the hotel where they stood in silence. Hinata and Tenten exchanged looks as they glanced at Sakura. Neji demanded that Tenten come with him and after a nod of assurance from Hinata she left while Naruto exclaimed he was going to eat some ramen leaving the two girls alone. Hinata smiled at Sakura as Sakura looked at her in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Ino is pregnant" Sakura replied as Hinata frowned.

"I know, is that what's bothering you?"

"No its just that well now I know Sasuke and Ino's illness cant be related so something must be wrong with Sasuke and he still wont tell me."

"Have you tried?"

"Yeah" Sakura admitted "just this afternoon."

"And what did he say" Hinata asked as Sakura sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Flashback_

_Sakura looked to see Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes focused on the floor as he gripped the bed sheets. _

"_Sasuke" she said as he turned to her and relaxed, nodding. He then turned away and gazed at the window. _

"_Your still in pain aren't you?" she asked as he sighed. _

"_It's just a little bug Sakura" _

"_You're not training either" she pointed out. _

"_Hn Sakura it's just a bug, ill be fine" his voice was cold and empty and he didn't even look at her. _

"_Sasuke are you sure you are ok" she asked again as he grunted a little before looking at her and sighing. _

"_I'm fine Sakura" he told her but she knew he wasn't, she could tell. _

"_Ok then well were all going out for dinner so do you want to come?"_

"_Hn no" he said as he stood up and continued looking out the window. _

"_Oh ok" Sakura replied looking own. Sasuke saw this and knew he was hurting her so he sighed and walked up to her, kissing her on the forehead and offering her a small smile. _

"_I don't feel like going out tonight but I will be here when you get back" he ran his fingers through her hair as she smiled a little. "But we can spend time together when you get back ok, just us two" _

_Sakura nodded as she leant forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. She went to pull away when he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss a little before pulling away with a smirk. _

"_Ill see you later" she said as he nodded and turned away and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little concerned. Just as quick as he returned to normal he was back to his new mood. _

_End flashback_

"Oh" Hinata said as she looked at Sakura who just nodded.

"Yeah" she sighed. "Well I better go, night"

"Night" Hinata replied as she watched Sakura enter her room before turning and going into her own. It seemed to her as Naruto grinned and hugged her tightly that they were the only ones right now who weren't having any problems.

* * *

Tenten sighed as she entered their room, putting her jacket on a chair as she strolled to the window and gazed out at the bright moon in the sky, something she had been doing a lot lately. Neji leaned against the wall and watched her, raising an eyebrow as she smiled at nothing.

"What do you find so interesting about the moon" he asked as she smiled.

"Not just the moon but the stars" she replied, her voice soft.

"That still doesn't answer my question"

"Well there always are there aren't they, I mean every night the stars will always come out. Kind of like as sure as night follows day their will always be stars to lighten up the sky"

"I see" he said, a little unsure of what she was saying. She smiled at this and nodded.

"There always there, no matter where you are they will always still be there. As time changes, as places change, friend's change they are still there, watching over us all." She explained as Neji sighed. "It's the same no matter where you are"

"Where did you come up with that?" he asked as she giggled.

"Lee and I would sometimes stargaze after training, it was nice and peaceful. I mean we were in never in a hurry to head home" she sighed deeply as he saw sadness flicker through her chocolate brown orbs. "Sometimes I miss those days."

"Miss those days or miss Lee"

"Both" she said with a laugh. "I miss it all, Gai and Lee, missions together"

"Hn" he exclaimed as they feel into silence, him just watching her as she walked around to get ready for bed. When he heard the door knob click as she shut the door of the bathroom he sighed and walked over to the window, looking out to see what it was that fascinated her so much. Yet he couldn't find it.

She reappeared shortly after and sat on the bed, looking at him with an unknown expression as he turned to face her.

"What?"

"Well I was just wondering" she said slowly. "What will happen if our team does you know split?"

"Why?"

"Well the way things are going, you never know. It might not be long until we all go our separate ways. Face it right now were not much of one are we"

"Yeah" he agreed, unsure of where he liked the direction the conversation seemed to be going in.

"Do you think everyone will go home" she asked.

"Do you want to go home?" she looked at him and smiled.

"It would be nice to go home again, after all this time" she replied as she looked at the ceiling. Neji felt his gut twist painfully in jealousy and fear. He wasn't sure if the home she was talking about was where Lee and Gai were or with Zetsu and her old clan. He wondered if perhaps she was regretting choosing him over Zetsu and that seemed to just bring about eve more concern. What if she decided to just leave and return home, wherever home was? What would he do?

He didn't want to leave her, he didn't like that idea at all. But he couldn't leave Hinata either, he had to protect her and that mean watching over her. How could he do that if he wasn't with her? But then again he couldn't live without Tenten either, she was everything to him. He had never had to worry about her not being by her side before because he had known she always would be. But now he knew he had reason to worry, she had proved that she could leave him. That she wouldn't always be by his side.

What would happen if she didn't choose to leave, separate from the team? What would he do? He would have to make a choice between her and Hinata and he couldn't do that. Hinata was his cousin and he needed to protect her. Sure she was string ad capable but she was fragile and not as strong as the others. But he needed Tenten ad he loved her more than anything. Could he really choose her over his clan, over Hinata? He didn't know what he would do if it came to that. He just couldn't make a decision like that and he didn't want to either.

He looked back at Tenten and walked over to her, looking down at her as she looked up at him, their eyes meeting as she smiled. She was still his for the time being and he knew it. He bent down and kissed her passionately, hearing her moan as he slipped his tongue between her lips and caressed her mouth. She felt her arms snake around his head as she pulled him closer to her. He deepened the kiss as he put his hand on her hip, bringing her up against his body.

He let one of his hands undo her buns as he felt her hair fall gracefully down her back. Her fingers ran through his own, massaging his skull with her fingertips. He pushed her farer onto the bed so that he could hover above her. He left her mouth and began traveling kissing down her neck, nibbling at the skin as he heard her moan a little more. He loved it when she did that. She moved her hands down his chest and could already feel himself harden at her touch.

He moved up, allowing her to sit up so that he could pull her top off as she did the same. His hand traveled to her stomach, loving the feel of her soft skin as his other hand undid her bra from behind. He kissed her again, more feverish this time as she responded with the ame enthusiasm, just as hungry it seemed as he was. They continued to make out until he pulled back for air and began kissing down her neck again and moving down her body making her moan louder.

"Ne…eji" she gasped as he sucked on her skin, her fingernails digging into his back in ecstasy as he smirked. She was still here with him and she wasn't going anywhere for now. He pushed back that doubt as he continued his actions, feeling the urge to be inside her grow with every passing minute and knowing that she wanted it just as much as him. Yet he couldn't completely rid himself of that earlier jealousy and fear. No matter what he did he couldn't shake it, the feeling that he was going to end up loosing her again.

* * *

While Neji was 'pleasing' his girlfriend and everyone else was fast asleep, Sakura and Sasuke were just lying in bed, both aware that the other was just as wide awake as they were.

"Sasuke"

"Hn" he replied and Sakura noticed that this 'Hn' was translated as 'I give you permission to continue'.

"What did you d before joining Orochimaru?"

"Hn why do you want to know?" he asked.

"I just want to know what you were like before your clan's death, your memories from those days. Please" her tone was slightly begging and Sasuke sighed as she looked at him with those emerald eyes that he just couldn't resist.

"I guess I was just like any other child. A quiet, obedient and some what happy child I think. My mum was pretty cool and she always made me laugh, my father was reserved yet occasionally he could be alright. I always wanted to make him proud, I tried so hard to prove myself worthy in his eyes. And my brother…" he stopped as Sakura gave him time to continue. "My brother was ok, always promising me things and explaining things to me. Even if he never actually went through with any of those promises. I guess back then, before Itachi changed we were an ok family, a happy family"

"What about after your clans death, what did you do then?" she asked. H turned on his side to look at her, a slight frown on his pale face.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do, I want to know about your past. Is that so wrong?"

"I guess not" he said as she smiled and took hold of his hand.

"Then tell me please"

"Afterwards I spent a while at the hospital until it was proven that I could look after myself. Then I got my own place, being the sole survivor I inherited all the Uchiha money but I couldn't live in my old home all the Uchiha estate. Not until I revenged their deaths. Then I graduated the academy, became a Genin then a Chuunin. **(A/N: I know he never became one but in this story Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru are Chuunin like Sasuke who is at Jonin level but never took the exam while Neji and Tenten are both Jonin)** After that I was tracked by Orochimaru and promised to be given the power I needed if I joined him so I foolishly did. Yet I never considered myself loyal t him, I had always planned on killing him after he had given me what I needed. After I had surpassed him" Sasuke finished.

Sakura looked at him, feeling herself drawn into his onyx eyes as her earlier fears and concerns seemed to melt away. "Thank you"

"Hn what about you" he asked as Sakura looked towards the ceiling trying to think but nothing came to her. She couldn't answer that question because she barely remembered those years, the ones before and after her parent's deaths. Actually when she thought about it she had no idea about how fast time went. It still seemed like yesterday when Sasuke was only a stranger and even before that when he wasn't in her life at all.

"I don't remember" she said quietly, feeling the tears begin to threaten to fall as one carefully slid down her face, getting reflected in the moonlight. Sasuke gently lifted up his hand to brush it away as Sakura let anther fall.

"Its ok" he told her softly as she shook her head.

"My whole life so far has been a waste. I mean look at where I was before. My whole life, my whole time there I was told what to do and I didn't get a choice or say in anything. I didn't even get to live."

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes bearing into hers intently as he cupped her face and brought it near his so that there noses were nearly touching.

"Don't get upset, you still have plenty of time left ok" he told her as he gently kissed her. He broke away and leaned against her ear, whispering softly that "No matter what I will not allow you to go back their, I will make sure of it ok"

Sakura nodded and smiled at him, kissing him softly but he responded, deepening it and turning from a gentle chaste kiss to one filled with urgency, passion and desire. Sakura moaned as Sasuke inserted his tongue into her mouth, massaging her own with his. She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer as he moved so that he was on top of her. Sakura was instantly filled with longing for more, a desperate need to feel him again. Something they had not done for awhile.

She pulled his shirt off and allowed her fingers to move across his chest, feeling his strong abs beneath her fingertips as his hot mouth left hers and began making its way down her neck and across her hest. She felt her top pulled off and her bra getting undone before his mouth found its way to her breast and began sucking on it making waves f pleasure flow through her body.

"Oh god Sasuke" she moaned as she felt her need escalate and herself getting wet. He to was starting to get aroused, feeling himself growing harder as her hands continued to make circle son his chest while his roamed her smooth creamy body.

"Sakura" he breathed making her moan even louder at his sexy voice. She was now completely turned on as they continued kissing, exploring one another's body being driven in the heat of the moment. They were so caught up that Sasuke failed to notice the warning signs or how his neck was starting to get prickly. He was lucky it was dark and Sakura's sight was overdriven with lust and that burning desire for release that she couldn't see the dark marks that were starting to spread.

The passion between the two intensified to a level that made the mark react, sending a sharp and burning pain through Sasuke as he cried in pain and rolled of her, grabbing his neck. Sakura opened her eyes and turned to him, seeing him cringe in pain, his eyes shut tightly as his body shook. He was sweating and his breathing was ragged.

"Sasuke are you ok?" she asked, her voice slightly panicky as she sat up to get a better look at him.

"I'm fine" he snapped as Sakura jumped slightly feeling tears threaten again at his cold hash voice. He had never used that on her and it scared her. She grabbed her top and pulled it over her head as she lay back down, curling into a ball as she silently cried to herself. After awhile she could tell that his pain was slowly going away judging by the way his breathing was returning to normal.

She felt him sigh before his arms went around her waist as he pulled her against him. She was once more filled with that warmth whenever she was in his arms and it always helped calm her and make her feel better. But even though it was working she couldn't help but feel slightly frightened since it was him that had made her this way. She felt him nuzzle his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled and she could tell he was, she could hear the pain and regret in his voice as he tightened his hold on her as if afraid she would pull away. But she didn't, she couldn't. It was still Sasuke despite the ay he had been behaving. Yet she couldn't respond either, she couldn't say that it was fine because it wasn't. He knew he was trying to comfort her and that he felt bad and she would allow him to hold her, she needed him to. She just couldn't say a word back.

Sasuke seemed to understand this and he didn't say another word, he just held her close as he took in her scent. He understood that he had hurt her and he hated himself for doing so. He knew that things weren't ok and that she needed time. But she wasn't pulling away ad that made him feel slightly better. For now he was just content with holding her close to him while the pain slightly throbbed on his neck. He hated it, hated it all. He knew now that he could no longer deny it, there was something wrong and he had to find out exactly what it was.

**A/N: So to those who hadn't figured it out you now know what is wrong with Ino. I hope you enjoyed the little NejiTen moment and since they have become my favorite couple you can expect lots more. Anyway I tried to make this chapter longer for you all and I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more drama with Sasuke and Sakura in the next chapter so please review and I shall update as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6 The mystery grows

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner but we had a really bad storm and I lost my internet plus I had friends stay with me while my parents were away so I have been a little distracted

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner but we had a really bad storm and I lost my internet plus I had friends stay with me while my parents were away so I have been a little distracted. No matter I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my new beta reader ****Rikku Madara Uchiha**** thanks so much for your help. **

**Oh and I have a poll going which I need help for. Those who read Outcasts will remember I had a chapter where the characters played a game of I never. I plan on doing something like that again, mainly getting them drunk because I find it amusing, but I need help to decide whether they will play I never again or play something else. There will be four others joining them to making it twelve people and this time they will be playing two games. So which should they play?**

**1. I never **(Where one persons says I never did this and everyone who has, has to drink)

**2. Truth and dare **(I think you all know this one)

**3. Kings **(This ones a bit hard to explain but basically it uses a standard deck of playing cards. The deck of cards are shuffled and spread down on a table, usually in a circle. The play goes around the table with each player drawing one card at a time. Each card has a different action associated with it and if they mess up or fail they have to drink)

**4. Seven minutes in heaven **(is a basic kissing game wherein two, usually randomly selected, participants are left alone in a closet or similarly dark area for a specified period of time, traditionally seven minutes.)

**5. Spin the bottle **(A bottle is spun twice by each person in order, and the two people the bottle points to have to kiss.)

**6. Truth or Double truth **(Truth is truth, double truth is the person asking the question has to answer it for themselves as well)

**7. Two Truths - One Lie **(You say to truths and one lie and everyone has to guess which is the lie, with alcohol if you guess it wrong maybe)

**8. Truth or Scare **(You ask a person "Truth or Scare?". If they say "truth" that means you have to ask them a question about their scariest time or their greatest fear or tell a scary story. But if they pick "Dare" then you dare them to do something daring that is scary.)

**9. Ring of death **(Similar to Kings but with different rules so instead of actions each card has a value. Like cards 1-6 mean you allocate drinks to others so if you pick up a 3 you make 3 different people drink and so on)

**10. Something else I haven't thought of which you might have an idea for. If that's the case please let me know and if I use it the chapter will be dedicated to you. It would be even great if the game consisted of people spilling dirty secrets. It can be a made up game as well. **

**Feel free to vote on one or more because I might play two and if you are unsure of one of the games, or what it actually is and involves, don't hesitate to ask. I'm also putting a pole up on my profile so you can vote on that to. Actually I would really appreciate it more so if you vote then because that's probably what I will go on. Oh and if you have any suggestions for dares, truths or questions for I never (in case I go with one of them) than please tell me them cause I need ideas. Please do so because I could really do with the help. Thanks to all who answer. **

**Disclaimer: **All my attempts so far have failed. So, I have yet to own Naruto.

Previously 

"I'm sorry" he mumbled and she could tell he was, she could hear the pain and regret in his voice as he tightened his hold on her as if afraid she would pull away. But she didn't, she couldn't. It was still Sasuke despite the way he had been behaving. Yet she couldn't respond either, she couldn't say that it was fine because it wasn't. He knew he was trying to comfort her and that he felt bad and she would allow him to hold her, she needed him to. She just couldn't say a word back.

Sasuke seemed to understand this and he didn't say another word, he just held her close as he took in her scent. He understood that he had hurt her and he hated himself for doing so. He knew that things weren't ok and that she needed time. But she wasn't pulling away ad that made him feel slightly better. For now he was just content with holding her close to him while the pain slightly throbbed on his neck. He hated it, hated it all. He knew now that he could no longer deny it, there was something wrong and he had to find out exactly what it was.

**The Mystery Grows**

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, watching as she slept peacefully and smiled a little. He still felt guilty about last night, that, and, frustrated that he was unable to make love to her, but more so that he was the one that had made her upset. He had hated seeing her like that, her face when he had yelled at her. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid, but, decided that it wouldn't do much good. He sighed as he rubbed his hand irritably through his hair before looking back at his girlfriend. He knew what he had to do and it was better now while everyone was still asleep.

He bent over and left a light kiss on her forehead before standing up and as silently as possible getting dressed and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him. He leaned against the wall, taking a deep breathe before moving and quietly knocking on the opposite door to his, waiting with his hands in his pockets. There was no movement from the other doors to his right so he assumed the rest were all asleep. He was just hoping that the right person answered the door, he didn't know what he would say if it wasn't her.

Luckily he was correct and the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Hinata. She looked at Sasuke and smiled even know Sasuke could tell she was a little confused as to what he was doing here. He motioned for her to shut the door behind her which she did before turning to face him, concern and uncertainty clearly evident on her face. Sasuke sighed as he looked down the hall then back to her.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Hn. Is the dobe asleep?"

"Um... Naruto? Yeah, he's.. um... a heavy sleeper" she explained, frowning a little.

"I need your help." he told her as Hinata nodded.

"With what?"

"I need you to check something for me." he informed her as he leant back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Check something...?" she repeated as he nodded. Hinata stared at him for a moment before realization clicked in.

"You mean with my Byakugan?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes."

"Um... ok, I guess." she replied as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Though you can't tell anyone else, what you see stays between the two of us."

"Um... ok"

"Hinata." he said as the girl offered a shy smile.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Hn."

"So what is it you want me to check?"

"There is something wrong with me, something seems to be affecting my chakra flow and is triggered by different emotions, basically making it so I'm unable to use chakra or do much of anything else." Sasuke explained, feeling it best to be up front and honest with her. He trusted Hinata, knowing she would never break her promise. A part of him felt a little better at finally admitting to someone what was wrong. As if a little of the burden he had been carrying was lifted.

Hinata nodded, looking at Sasuke and noticing is weariness of the situation. She could see that he was even paler than usual and seemed to be suffering from a lack of sleep. Whatever the problem was, it was causing him worry and stress about it. Which wasn't healthy, for him or anyone else. Yet, part of her couldn't help but wonder what it was that was causing this. She knew he was being honest but he was still hiding something.

"Ok" she said as she closed her eyes and raised her hands.

"Hn"

"Byakugan" she called softly, opening her eyes as she looked closely at Sasuke's chakra system. She quickly analyzed it and her eyes widened as she saw what was happening, taking a deep breath she released her technique, closing her eyes then opening them once more to reveal her usual pale, pupiless eyes.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as Hinata looked at him.

"There is something effecting it, it's all out of whack and not flowing properly as if there is something linked to it, making it so it's under its control but even with my Byakugan I can't see what."

"Hn... anything else?"

"Well the problem seems to be coming from your neck, that's the source of it I think but I can't find a way to fix it, I'm sorry"

"Hn. it's not your fault, I knew you wouldn't be able to anyway"

"Maybe Neji could, his Byakugan is more advanced than mine" Hinata suggested but Sasuke shook his head.

"No, no one can fix it, not even Neji or Sakura. That I know"

"Oh..." Hinata said as she looked at him. "Maybe you should tell the others; they might be able to help"

"No, no one can know" Sasuke told her.

"You should at least tell Sakura, she deserves to know" Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know"

"But you don't want me to say anything..." she added with a smile as Sasuke smirked at her.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to know. Not until I tell Sakura, at least"

"Ok, I promise. Not a word"

"Thank you, Hinata" he said before he walked down the hall, away from her and his sleeping team mates. Hinata watched him go and sighed. Things were going to get even more troublesome.

-

-

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes, blinking as the sun hit her eyes and smiling in content. Things didn't seem as bad in the morning light now that she thought about it. She turned around but she already knew that Sasuke wasn't there and was slightly disappointed. Though she figured he was probably training or something since that's what he usually did when he was angry or needed to release steam. Which after last night, she had a feeling he needed to.

She sighed as she rolled over, sitting up and yawning as she stretched her arms. Slowly she got up and made her way to the bathroom as she readied herself for the day. She stopped as she noticed a note on the dresser and frowned as she read it. It was basically just a note from Sasuke informing her to be ready to leave by ten and to meet in the foyer at that time. It also told her to let everyone else know. Sighing she shook her head and scrunched up the note. Typical Sasuke making her do all the work.

After getting dressed she decided to let everyone else know before she started her own packing and made her way to the others, deciding to stop by Ino and Shikamaru's room first to see how Ino was. She knocked on the door and was surprised when Ino answered it, looking a little better after being able to rest but still paler than normal.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you here"

"Apparently we are leaving in an hour so you may want to get ready, you have to be in the foyer by ten" Sakura explained as Ino smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll get Mr. Lazy up" she giggled as Sakura shook her head.

"Right" she said as she went to leave before Ino grabbed her wrist.

"Before you go," she told her as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think there is something you should know..."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I heard Sasuke requesting a word with Hinata earlier this morning, I don't know what about but Sasuke never came back. Just thought you should know"

"Thanks Ino" Sakura replied, smiling as Ino nodded.

"Your welcome"

"I better go tell the others, I'll see you in a bit"

"'Kay" Ino called as she shut the door. She smiled brightly as she made her way over to the bed where Shikamaru was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Who was that?" he asked as Ino smiled.

"Sakura, we have an hour before we leave"

"Troublesome," he muttered as he sat up. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah must be getting rid of whatever bug I had" she told him as he nodded and stood up. Ino wanted to tell him, to reach out and explain everything but she could tell he was tired, probably from worrying about her, and there was something else stopping her. She fiddled nervously with her top as Shikamaru looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked as she opened and closed her mouth. She should tell him. She really should. He deserved to know after all.

"Shika" she began as Shikamaru watched her curiously. "I…um…"

"Yes?"

"I…we…we should get ready, we don't want to be late" she said in a hurried way as Shikamaru frowned at her and then shrugged.

"Yeah" he smiled at her before he walked to the bathroom and entered it. Ino sighed as she unconsciously rubbed a hand on her stomach.

'_I should have told him, I had the perfect opportunity to'_ she told herself with a sigh. _'So why didn't I?'_

-

-

Sakura made her way to Tenten and Neji's room, hesitating a little before knocking on the door. She didn't really want to disturb them or anything.

"Who is it?" she heard Neji call, his voice sounding muffled and a little agitated.

"Sakura"

"Hn" Neji replied and Sakura heard some movement before he opened the door, his hair messed up and only wearing a pair of shorts.

"Um... morning" Sakura greeted nervously as Neji nodded silently awaiting what she was hear for.

"Oh, right. We have to be ready to leave by ten. Meet in the foyer" she told him as he nodded.

"Ok. We'll be there" he replied as Sakura smiled teasingly.

"Where's Tenten?"

"Asleep still" Neji said with a smirk as Sakura laughed and turned away.

"Right" she called as Neji closed the door. He sighed as he looked over at their bed, smirking as he saw his girlfriend still laying there. She was on her stomach, her face to the side as her hair flowed down her back. The sheet stopped half way up her back, showing Neji the creamy skin of her bare back and shoulders. She looked like an angle, really. Neji couldn't help but wonder what he would do without her. Slowly he made his way over and laid next to her, holding himself up by his elbow as he gazed down, taking in her features.

"Tenten" he whispered as he heard her groan in annoyance yet she didn't move or make any attempt to get up. He could tell she was still half asleep and smiled. He knew Tenten hated getting up early when she had been well busy the night before and was comfortable. Smirking he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her back, just above where the sheet stopped. He heard her moan as he repeated his actions and started trailing feather light kisses up her back.

She moaned again and again as he reached her shoulders and started kissing her harder as he made his way up. He stopped again at her neck and began biting and sucking at the skin, leaving her a rather large love bite and causing her to moan louder in ecstasy. She was obviously enjoying the attention. He finished with her neck and made his way to her lips, kissing up her jaw line and stopping when he reached them. He could see the smile of content on her face as he gave her a short, chaste kiss before breaking off.

"Neji" she moaned as her eyes fluttered open to reveal those chocolate brown orbs he lived so much. Neji didn't hesitate as he slammed his lips on hers once more, forcing his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. She moaned louder as her body arched into his, her hand gripping his head so she could deepen it as he kissed her hungrily. He let his hand travel up her back as he forced her body close to his own so his bare torso was pressed against her naked chest.

Tenten moaned again as she used her other hand to softly run it down his body, her touch was enough to make him harden as he continued kissing her passionately, gripping her harder as he started grinding into her. The only thing between them was a flimsy sheet and the shorts he was wearing but wouldn't be for much longer. She started moving her hips against his, pressing harder on a certain aroused area and smiling into the kiss as she felt how hard he was. Her nails gripped into his back and she was rewarded by a small groan that escaped Neji's lips.

When the need for air was too much they separated, Neji looked down at her with lust filled eyes and she smiled up at him, enjoying the way his hair seemed to shimmer in the sun's rays and his chest rose heavily as he tried to control his breathing. He to couldn't keep his eyes of her; she was too perfect. He smiled a little back. He was happy to just stare down at her all day, even if a certain part of his body was throbbing for something more.

"Morning" she greeted as he smirked.

"We have to leave soon, we have an hour to get ready" he told her as she sighed.

"Does that mean I should be getting up?" she asked as he just smirked.

"Hn"

"Didn't think so" she murmured as she grabbed his neck and smashed their lips together, her other hand going for his shorts as Neji tangled one hand in her hair while the other ripped the sheet from underneath his body. The others wouldn't mind if they were a little late, surely.

-

-

Sakura smiled as she made her way to the last room and knocked only to be greeted moments later by a smiling Naruto.

"Hey Sakura what's up?"

"Hello Naruto, just acting as the messenger" Sakura laughed. "We have to be out of here in an hour so I suggest you get yourselves ready"

"Sure thing" Naruto grinned as Sakura shook her head then lowered her voice as another thought struck.

"Um... did Hinata talk to you about Sasuke at all this morning?" she asked as Naruto looked at her confused.

"Um... I don't think so, why?"

"Ino says that Sasuke and her had a word this morning and I was just wondering whether you knew anything" Sakura explained.

"Nope, she hasn't said anything, though she has been oddly quiet today" he exclaimed as Sakura frowned. She knew Naruto wasn't lying.

"Ok, so, what do you think we should do?"

"Ask her" Naruto replied. "We deserve to know what's wrong with teme because it's obvious that something is"

"I agree" Sakura said.

"Well then let's talk to her" Naruto suggested as he opened the door further to allow Sakura in. He, too, stepped in and shut the door behind them before walking and knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey Hinata"

"Yeah" the quiet voice called back.

"Can we talk to you for a sec" he asked as Hinata opened the door and looked at Naruto then to Sakura and blushed.

"Oh" she said as she stepped out and started pressing her pointer fingers together, taking a great interest in the floor beneath her. Naruto looked at Sakura who nodded before turning back to his girlfriend, his face serious which was very rare for him.

"Did you talk with teme this morning?" he asked as Hinata looked at him then back at the ground nodding.

"Ye…yes I did" she replied.

"Well what about?" Naruto demanded as Hinata refused to look at them.

"Um... he... um... asked... me for ...um help with something"

"Which was?"

"I can't say"

"But, Hinata, why not?"

"I can't" she said, looking up at him.

"Come on Hinata we need to know" Naruto begged but Hinata just shook her head.

"Naruto" Sakura said as Naruto sighed in irritation.

"I'm really sorry, I wish I could tell you but I promised Sasuke I wouldn't say a thing" Hinata cried, nearly in tears as Naruto smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Shh... its ok Hinata, it's just that we really need to know" he explained.

"I know you do, but I can't" she sobbed. "I can't, I promised"

"That's ok Hinata we understand" Sakura told her friend as Hinata nodded.

"Tha…thank you... I'm sorry, Sakura"

"Don't be its not your fault. I'm just really worried about him that's all" Sakura said with a forced smile. "I guess I better get packing"

"Wait" Naruto called as he looked at Hinata. "Can you at least tell us if he is ok?"

Hinata sighed as she looked at Naruto then at Sakura and shook her head. "No, no he's not"

-

-

They all met up in the hall at the right time, well all but Tenten and Neji who arrived ten minutes later and Sasuke who hadn't shown up yet making Sakura, Naruto and Hinata very concerned. Sakura had most of Sasuke's things with her but some of his weapons were missing and Sakura knew the three were thinking the same thing. Tenten and Ino were talking while Neji just meditated and Shikamaru was asleep. So Sakura approached the other two, seeing that they were just as worried as she was.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked the two who shook their heads.

"No, I have no idea." Naruto replied. "Hinata, did he say where he was going?"

"No, he just left"

"Damn" Naruto cursed as he looked around annoyed.

"I'm sure he's ok, though" Hinata said.

"Yeah teme can take care of himself" Naruto added though he knew right now that probably wasn't entirely true and judging from the way Sakura looked at him he could tell she knew as well.

"Maybe he's just training" Hinata suggested as Naruto frowned.

"You don't think his you know taken off or anything do you?" he asked as Sakura looked at him. He could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure he hasn't..." Hinata replied though she didn't look very convinced. Sakura looked at the door and sighed.

"He might have for all we know, he has been acting very differently"

"But he wouldn't just take off... would he?" Naruto asked as Sakura shrugged.

"Who knows anymore." she said quietly as Naruto frowned.

"What will happen, than?"

"I don't know, Hinata" Naruto told his girlfriend as Sakura continued to stare at nothing. "But we will still stick together"

"We will?"

"Yep" Naruto told Hinata grinning as Hinata smiled.

"I hope we do" she exclaimed as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah" he said as he looked at Sakura. _'I have to anyway, I promised teme I would take care of Sakura if anything happened and I don't think that promise stopped when Itachi died, either.'_

_Flashback_

"_Naruto" Sasuke said, serious. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Do me a favor." _

"_Sure. What is it?" _

"_When we find Itachi again and if I don't make it out alive. I want you to lead our team, I want you to take care of them especially Hinata and Sakura and if I am unable to..." He turned to face Naruto. "I want you to kill Itachi for me" _

_Naruto stood there, taking in what Sasuke was saying before grinning. _

"_Of course I will, I promise"_

"_Hn. Good" _

_End Flashback_

Naruto looked at Sakura who was being reassured by Hinata and couldn't help but smile. _'I don't care if Itachi's dead... I will uphold my promise to teme, and no matter what, I will always be there to protect Hinata and Sakura when he's not. That will never change, I will always look out for the both of them. Whether you are here or not, teme, because that is my word and I never go back on my word.'_

"Ok this is just getting ridiculous" Tenten said loudly from across the room, beside her Neji just shook his head at his girlfriend's behavior while Hinata and Sakura just smiled knowingly.

"I agree, he tells us to be here and then he makes us wait over an hour" Ino added as Shikamaru yawned.

"Troublesome" he muttered.

"He may have gotten held up" Hinata suggested as Ino folded her arms and mumbled something under her breathe and Tenten sighed.

"Neji can you see if you can find him?" Tenten asked as Neji nodded.

"Byakugan" he said as his activated it and started looking around slowly as everyone watched him closely. "I can't see him anywhere, he must be…"

"Is there a problem?" a voice asked as Neji let go of his byakugan and joined as everyone stared at Sasuke who stood unemotionally at the end.

"Teme! Where were you?! We thought you had left without us!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn. lets go" he said as the others nodded and picked up their bags. Hinata walked away as Sasuke approached Sakura to pick up his, meeting her eyes as he did so.

"I thought you had gone without us" she whispered as he looked at her then grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"No" he told her, giving her a quick kiss before pulling her to the others. Sakura smiled as she felt him grip her hand as they continued, feeling a little better knowing he hadn't left her. Yet while they all moved out Neji stood still, frowning at the Uchiha's back.

"Neji what is it?" Tenten asked, joining him at his side. She had always been able to read him and she knew something was up.

"Something doesn't add up" he replied as Tenten looked at him.

"What, in regards to Sasuke?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I couldn't see him" Neji told her as Tenten shook her head.

"With your byakugan?"

"Yeah"

"But, what does that mean?" she asked as Neji sighed.

"I'm not sure exactly, but something is up. I couldn't sense him coming and even Uchiha's can't hide their presence from a Hyuga."

"So... something else must have done it, then" Tenten pointed out as Neji nodded.

"Yeah" he said grimly.

"But what could it be?"

"I don't know" Neji replied. "I honestly have no idea."

**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you can forgive me for the long time with no update so please review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting of the sand siblings

**A/N: Yes I know it's been way over a month since I updated this but I have unfortunately had to declare myself on temporary hiatus for now and I will have to continue being so until next school holidays when I might finally get some time to write. I will be trying to write in between while I can but I can't make any promises that I will be able to finish a chapter. I am sorry to all and I know you will probably hate me but I just don't have the time. I really wish I did. **

**Anyway the poll has now been closed and the result is the two games to be played are two truths-one lie and I never. So if anyone has and ideas for questions for I never or ideas or two truths and one lie characters can say please let me know. The more ideas I get the sooner I will update. That's a promise. Please if you are unsure what the games are but would like to help let me know via a review or message me and I will explain. Thanks to all who help and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **All my attempts so far have failed so I have yet to own Naruto

Previously 

"Neji what is it?" Tenten asked, joining him at his side. She had always been able to read him and she knew something was up.

"Something doesn't add up" he replied as Tenten looked at him.

"What, in regards to Sasuke?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I couldn't see him" Neji told her as Tenten shook her head.

"With your byakugan?"

"Yeah"

"But, what does that mean?" she asked as Neji sighed.

"I'm not sure exactly, but something is up. I couldn't sense him coming and even Uchiha's cant hid their presence from a Hyuga."

"So something else must have done t then" Tenten pointed out as Neji nodded.

"Yeah" he said grimly.

"But what could it be?"

"I don't know" Neji replied. "I honestly have no idea."

**Meeting of the sand siblings**

It had been a few weeks and the gang was all worn out and just plain exhausted. Not only had Sasuke been rather hard on them, making them jump for longer periods of time and with not as many rests either, but the secrecy was also getting to them. Not only was the extra work hard in Ino's condition who was still regularly being sick, but Sakura, Tenten and Hinata had also been going to extreme lengths to watch out for Ino and make sure she didn't over-exert herself. Also trying to avoid others finding out, Hinata, on the other hand, felt pressured by the weight of the burden of Sasuke's secret and the continuing efforts of her friends trying to find out what he was hiding was not helping.

So by the end of the third week the group was rather in a gloomy mood. Sakura was still sticking to Sasuke's side so at night when they all talked she would cuddle up next to him and attempt to join in knowing that the man beside her was a million miles away. Hinata had been keeping to herself during these conversations, often leaving to go into her tent to sit alone in the darkness. She was starting to feel like she was going to explode soon if she didn't find some way to release it all. Ino was trying to be bright and cheery but on some days when the feeling of nausea was worse she would stay silent and still.

Shikamaru was as lazy as ever and Neji was also the silent type so there wasn't many conversations to actually go around. Tenten even had been a lot quieter at nights as well. She would be fine during the day when she and Shikamaru would help lead the way, not questioning why Sasuke had suddenly left it all to them to do, but at nights she would just sit staring off to space, her face empty and her eyes reflecting a longing for something that no one knew of.

Naruto was the only one that made any attempt to muck around and talk and although others would join in occasionally he knew it was all forced and could feel the cold and morbid air around him squeezing in on him. His usual hyperactive attitude had seemed to vanish with the others depressing mood and even his laughter seemed forced. What they all needed was some time out but no one was really saying anything and as Hinata stood watching them all she could tell that they were splitting and tearing apart and she was afraid that sooner or later the strain would become to much and their bonds would break, separating them for good.

-

-

It was another day of jumping, another long day of Shikamaru and Tenten leading the way, faces both serious and grim while Sasuke followed, his face emotionless and eyes empty and cold and no one was sure what to say to him ether. Behind him was Neji, who was as silent as always with Hinata next to him so that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. She was deep in thought about everything that was happening and was barely taking in her surroundings. The other three brought up the rear, all attempting at one stage or another to make conversation but there hearts weren't really in it and there attempts always dried up.

"Stop!" Tenten shouted as the group all stilled and looked at the two leaders who had very serious expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, but Shikamaru held up his hand to make him stop as he motioned for them to all gather near him and Tenten.

"There's someone coming…" he explained quietly.

"Neji, Hinata." Tenten whispered as the two Hyuga's nodded and both raised their hands and activated their byakugan.

"There are three people coming towards us" Hinata informed them. "Two males and a female"

"Yes, and, they already know we're here, their pace has quickened and they are going into a defensive formation. Their chakra systems are that of a well taught and experienced ninja's as well so we better be careful" Neji added with a frown.

"Well… there are still more of us then them!" Tenten said trying to remain positive as she reached for a scroll.

"Who are they? Are they dangerous?" Ino demanded as Sasuke frowned.

"It doesn't matter… with Orochimaru after us we can't afford to take any chances." he told the group as he glanced at them all briefly, though his gaze lingered on Sakura and soon after, Naruto.

"Dobe, take Sakura and go hide quickly. You two are what he's after." He ordered as Naruto glared at him.

"What about you, teme?"

"Just do it."

"No, teme! You come with us, too, the others can hold them off without you." Naruto argued, slightly upset that his friend would rather them be safe when they could fight, while he was in no condition to do so.

"Sasuke… Naruto's right." Sakura added quietly.

"I'm the leader," Sasuke pointed out to the two. "And I am giving an order which I expect to be followed. Now go, both of you."

"But, teme...!" Naruto began before Hinata stepped forward.

"Please, Naruto, there isn't much time" she begged, her byakugan still activated and her face pale. Although her byakugan was activated, he could still see the pleading look she gave him; and he could hear it in her voice. Naruto looked at her, and then glared at Sasuke before grabbing Sakura and pulling her away to safety.

"Naruto, we can't leave him!" Sakura said as Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"We're not." he told her as he motioned her to follow and they leapt onto the tress close by so they could still watch.

Meanwhile the remaining six were in defense position as they waited for the other three to approach. Hinata and Neji still had their byakugan's activated just in case while the rest could already sense their presence. Neji had stepped to one side of Hinata as to protect her if anything was to go wrong while Tenten stepped next to her on the other side as if to protect her as well.

Yet, when the strangers finally jumped down and straightened up, facing the group everyone stilled in surprise. The three new comers were no other than the famous sand siblings, whom all six recognized immediately. After a few moments the middle figure walked forward a few steps and Naruto couldn't help but be intrigued. The man that seemed to be the leader had red hair and his eyes had dark, black rings around them. His face seemed expressionless and he had a weird symbol on his forehead that Naruto made a note to ask Sasuke about later. There was also the big object he carried on his back to.

"Gaara of the Sand…" Sasuke said, eying the boy who looked around the same age as all of them.

"Yes" Gaara replied as he eyed the team and then turned back to Sasuke.

"I believe you are accompanied by the missing Hyuga heiress and her cousin, Hinata and Neji. Am I correct?" Gaara asked, although it didn't sound as a question should, as Neji glared at him.

"You are." he said. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"You know him?" Sasuke enquired as Neji nodded, yet it was Tenten that answered him.

"He was put against our teammate years ago at the chunnin exams… and nearly killed him." Tenten told them all as Gaara nodded.

"Yet, I was forgiven when I saved his life."

"Yes, you were." Tenten said with a smile as Gaara nodded again and then looked at Sasuke.

"And you… You are the last sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, and the missing nin… Sasuke Uchiha, are you not?"

"I am." Sasuke replied. "We are just passing through and we mean you no harm."

"I know." Gaara said as he motioned for his siblings to relax. Sasuke, in turn, gave the signal to make his team put away their weapons.

"Shika!" The blonde female called and the group watched as she ran over and hugged the lazy nin who just smiled and hugged her in return, unaware of the glare being sent their way by Ino.

"Temari! Long time no see." Shikamaru eventually said when the two broke off before she turned to her brothers.

"It's safe. Their friends." she called to them.

"Then we promise not to hurt them." Gaara replied. "You may tell your other two members to come here."

"Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke called as Naruto looked at Sakura then grinned and jumped down as Sakura followed him.

"Perhaps you should tell us what you're planning." Gaara offered as Sasuke frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I am the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, and I can offer you protection and sanctuary in my village if you tell me."

"Hn." Sasuke said as Gaara nodded understanding it to be a yes. He motioned for Sasuke to follow as they stepped away from the group and began talking. Neji was still standing close to Hinata but Tenten moved next to Sakura to allow Naruto to take her place by Hinata's side. Sakura watched as Temari greeted Ino yet she could tell that despite Temari's friendly attitude there was some tension between the two girls as Ino gave her a fake smile in return. Watching as Temari returned to flirting with Shikamaru, the other male had been eying the group and now approached Tenten within a smile as he bowed to her.

"Name's Kankuro." he said. "And what is it they call you?"

"Tenten" Tenten replied with a laugh at the boy's attitude.

"Well, Tenten, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Tenten said as Neji frowned at the two but didn't move from Hinata's side. Shikamaru meanwhile had decided to go join Sasuke and Gaara, hoping that he could offer some assistance while Ino just turned and glared at Temari.

"Back off Temari he is mine" Ino told her as Temari laughed.

"You know after dear Choji's death I stopped our little competition in hopes of leaving you time to grieve" Temari smirked as she stepped closer to Ino, being a good few centimeters taller. "But now it's back on"

"Its over. I won. So back off." Ino demanded as Temari just laughed.

"You haven't won yet, Ino."

"He. Is. Mine." Ino repeated through gritted teeth.

"For now…. But we shall see." Temari told her as she moved to the three boys who were returning.

"Wow, you're hot. I can see why you're so popular." she said to Sasuke as Sakura frowned and moved to his side. Temari laughed when she saw this and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to steal him off you. He is way too young for me. I don't do people who are not in their twenties"

"Temari…" Gaara said with a sigh as everyone turned to look at him. "After listening to your story, I give you permission to stay, rest and train in my village for a short time on the terms that you do not reveal who you are or that some of you are from Konoha. We are on good terms with them and so not want to offend them in any ways."

"Agreed." Sasuke said as Gaara nodded.

"Then come, follow us." he said as he turned and began leading the way. Sasuke looked at Sakura and beckoned for her to stay by his side as she followed. Temari laughed and grabbed Shikamaru's arm as she dragged him while Ino glared at the blonde and she too followed.

"Don't worry; you're safe with me." Kankuro said teasingly at Tenten as they to followed the group. Tenten just laughed as she began answering Kankuro's questions about her and asking her own about Kankuro.

"Well, let's go!" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand as Neji went with them, frowning at how his girlfriend seemed to be enjoying talking with the sand sibling.

"Can we trust them?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke as they followed Gaara as Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"I do." he told her confidently. "And I think you should, too."

-

-

The sand siblings walked them all the way to a dusty village in which Gaara gave a small smile and turned to Sasuke.

"Welcome… to Sunagakure!" Gaara told them all proudly as Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Naruto all looked up in wonder. Ino was to busy scowling at Temari, Shikamaru had seen it plenty of times, and Sasuke and Neji…. Well, they just didn't really care.

"Hn." was Sasuke only response as Gaara looked at him and nodded than turned to the guards.

"These eight will be under my protection, make sure everyone knows to look after them yet no one is to know their here. Not any villagers or any ninja's from other villages. No questions are to be asked or shared about their identities, got it?" Gaara informed them as they all nodded.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of you." Kankuro told Tenten as he winked at her, making Tenten giggle slightly and Neji frown. Yet, he still didn't move from Hinata's side while Naruto stuck at Hinata's other side to protect the girl. Hinata just looked at Neji, sensing his jealousy and getting slightly frustrated with his overprotective attitude when his girlfriend was obviously needing some attention.

"Follow me." Gaara said as he led the party through the streets, heading for a giant building in the middle of the village. The eight tried to ignore the villagers around them as they whispered to themselves as the eight passed but Sakura couldn't help but feel a little unnerved and moved quickly to Sasuke's side. Seeing her discomfort, he silently took her hand in his, noticing Naruto doing the same.

They continued until they reached the building and Gaara led them inside after giving the guards strict instructions about their guests. Gaara showed them the grounds they were to use for training, where they could find necessary supplies and last his office in which he seated behind an enormous desk and sighed.

"Kankuro, Temari, please escort our guests to the guest suite, the one with the four bedrooms, lounge and kitchen facilities. They should be comfortable there and, no doubt, they will want to rest after traveling for so long." he said as his siblings nodded and gestured for the eight to follow.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kazekage-sama." Sasuke said before he left.

"You guys will like it, it's our best suite." Temari said as she looked at Shikamaru. "It has our most comfortable beds as well, very strong and satisfying."

"Yay! A good night's sleep!" Naruto cheered as Sakura and Hinata smiled at how dense he could be.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke said as he took a seat in a lounge chair and yawned, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Hey, no fair, teme!" Naruto shouted as Hinata sighed.

"Not so loud, Naruto." she told him gently as he turned and grinned at her.

"Ok, Hinata…"

"Well, we'll leave you to get settled than. Temari said with a playful smile in Shikamaru's direction. "See you later.

"Yeah, let us know it there's anything we can do to help, or make your stay more enjoyable." Kankuro added as he winked at Tenten, who simply smiled back. Once gone, everyone turned to Sasuke, who still had his eyes closed, as if waiting for directions.

"Rest now and start training tomorrow." He ordered. And, with that, he got up and headed to one of the rooms.

"I think I might lie down." Ino said as Shikamaru yawned and followed her to another room.

"I am kind of hungry…" Naruto said as Hinata laughed at him.

"Come on, I'll make you some ramen." she said as Naruto hugged her and practically dragged her to the kitchen while Sakura sighed and headed into the room Sasuke had just entered leaving Neji and Tenten alone.

"So, I see you've made a friend." he said as Tenten shook her head, noticing the common signs of jealousy.

"Is that illegal or something?" she asked as he frowned.

"You know what I mean."

"I know but you need to learn to trust me." She said as she stepped closer and smiled seductively up at him. Neji smirked as he captured her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him as Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck so she could press her body against his.

"I do…" He murmured to her between kisses.

"That's good..." She breathed, and Neji began kissing down her neck, making her moan slightly and completely forget Kankuro.

"Maybe we should take this inside a room." She managed to say as Neji smirked and, without stopping, lead her into an unoccupied room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Sakura meanwhile was watching as Sasuke lied still on the bed, breathing calmly with his eyes closed. She moved to look over him, smiling at his content facial expression and feeling a little reassured. She was about to turn and leave him in peace before his hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay." He said without opening his eyes. Smiling, Sakura lay down beside him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Sakura smiled happily as she felt herself succumb to the darkness.

-

-

It had been a few days already and the eight were enjoying the luxuries that came with being the Kazekage's guest such as the room service, maids, pools, fabulous training grounds and even prepared meals. For Neji and Hinata who had grown up in this lifestyle it wasn't that big of a deal, nor to Sasuke since he was born into a rich family. But for the others it was exciting and they were defiantly making sure they lived it up while they could.

However on there forth day while the eight were relaxing in there suite and enjoying some well prepared lunch, Temari and Kankuro both burst in, faces panicked and alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked as Sasuke shot up and looked at them.

"Three Konoha shinobi have just arrived and will be staying for a night or two." Temari told them as Sasuke frowned.

"This could be bad!" Naruto exclaimed as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well of course it is dobe."

"Hey, only teme can get away with calling me dobe!"

"Think I care?"

"Stupid Ino-pig…."

"What was that, dobe!?" Ino bellowed.

"Both of you stop it." Sasuke ordered angrily as he turned to Kankuro and Temari.

"What does Gaara want us to do?"

"Well he asks that you not leave here until the leaf shinobi are settled if that's ok with you"

"Hn fine" Sasuke replied as Temari smiled.

"Ok we better go before we raise suspicion." With that, the two disappeared and the eight went back to relaxing.

"What would happen if they discovered us?" Naruto asked as Neji looked at him.

"It would be bad, for starters."

"But how bad?" the blonde persisted.

"One, we would all be separated." Sasuke explained. "You'll probably be locked up, I defiantly will. The two Hyuga's will have to return home and resume there traditions at the Hyuga mansion. Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru too will have to go back to there homes, while Sakura…" He broke off there, and it was obvious he wasn't going to say another word about it.

It was awhile before the two returned yet what was surprising was the fact that both were actually smiling as if very proud of themselves and that they knew something important.

"Is it safe yet?" Naruto asked immediately.

"Should be but Gaara requested you in his office, or more importantly Neji and Tenten" Kankuro told them.

"What does he want us for?" Tenten enquired but Temari only grinned.

"You'll see." she said as the eight, all curious, were led to his office.

"I think you will find a surprise in there" Temari said as Tenten and Neji frowned and entered first.

"What is going on?" Tenten demanded as she spotted Gaara behind the desk while the others all piled into the room. Yet it wasn't Gaara that answered.

"Heh, impatient as ever, Tenten. Its nice to see you haven't changed since I last saw you." The newcomer was given confused expressions, while the Sand Sibling held ones of amusement. Neji and Tenten were shocked. This was just before Tenten lunged at the stranger and hugged him tightly. She smiled, tears running down her face.

"Oh my god…!" she said as the man laughed.

"Surprised?" he asked as Tenten nodded.

"I missed you so much!" She told him as the man hugged her back just as enthusiastically.

"Me too Tenten, it's good to see you again." He said as Tenten stepped back to look at him, while Neji stayed still, unsure of what to do or say, or even think.

"Heh, you haven't changed either," Tenten said with a playful tone, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Have you, Lee?"

**A/N: Yes I had to put Lee in there, his such a fun character but unfortunately he won't be in it for long. Well I am really quite disappointed at how lame and bad this chapter turned out. I know it was boring but the next one will be better. So please review and read the first authors note at the start and see if you can leave any ideas. Thanks again!**

**Beta Note: No matter what she says this chapter was awesome :D. Enjoyed doing my beta thing for her again, and I hope you liked the chapter! If I spelled stuff wrong (Cuz I usually do) lemme know so I know to look out for it next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 Old Friends

**A/N: Yes I know it's been way over a month since I updated this but yeah. Though I was on school holidays I had a school camp plus work plus homework, looking around universities and I had this class I had to attend as well. That and since I haven't spent any time with my friends I had to try and find time to catch up with them so yeah I ran out of time so I am very sorry to have let you all down. Oh and I had to change some of the characters birthdays so sorry if they don't all match up. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful Beta who has really helped me make this chapter better than it was and helped me with all the suffix things so thank you so much Rikku. **

**Disclaimer: **All my attempts so far have failed so I have yet to own Naruto

Previously 

"What is going on?" Tenten demanded as she spotted Gaara behind the desk while the others all piled into the room. Yet it wasn't Gaara that answered.

"Heh, impatient as ever, Tenten. Its nice to see you haven't changed since I last saw you." The newcomer was given confused expressions, while the Sand Sibling held ones of amusement. Neji and Tenten were shocked. This was just before Tenten lunged at the stranger and hugged him tightly. She smiled, tears running down her face.

"Oh my god…!" she said as the man laughed.

"Surprised?" he asked as Tenten nodded.

"I missed you so much!" She told him as the man hugged her back just as enthusiastically.

"Me too, Tenten, it's good to see you again." He said as Tenten stepped back to look at him, while Neji stayed still, unsure of what to do or say, or even think.

"Heh, you haven't changed either," Tenten said with a playful tone, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Have you, Lee?"

**Old Friends**

"Nope, not at all!" Lee told her happily, grinning as she hugged him again. He looked over at Neji and gave him a thumbs up.

"And you as well my youthful team mate!" he declared as Neji rolled his eyes. Yet at the way Tenten was smiling with happiness and hugging him, he couldn't help but want to punch his old team mate in the face. Tenten, however, seemed over the moon at the arrival of her old friend.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he laughed.

"Ever since you and Neji left, I have decided to keep the youth flowing and moved on and became part of another team while Gai-sensei decided to show the new genin how to be as youthful as we were!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Sometimes, I give him a hand. He still says that they are nothing compared to us" Lee told her as she giggled.

"I miss him…"

"He misses the two of you as well, as did I!"

"I missed you, too, Lee." Tenten told him as Lee nodded.

"Anyway, since than, my and my new team have been receiving a lot of missions to come help out here and I have become good friends with Gaara! I have taught him to be as youthful as myself, but he does not look like it right now…. Anyway, he took me aside and told me of his youthful encounter with you! I could not help but come and see for myself!"

"I am glad he told you. Thank you, Gaara-dono." Tenten said to the red-haired man, whom had stayed silent for the conversation, whom nodded in reply.

"Don't worry, I won't speak a word about you being here, I swear on the power of youth!" Sasuke looked at the boy oddly.

"We… Appreciate it?" He said as more of a question. Neji leaned over subtly and whispered

"He means that he won't tell anyone…" Sasuke nodded in realization. Neji understood his confusion of 'Lee language'.

"So, this is Lee, your old team mate?" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the boy who was wearing bright, green spandex and had _massive _eyebrows. His first impression was that this boy was a freak.

"Yep! Everyone, meet Rock Lee, Konoha's Green Beast! Lee meet our group, Shikamaru and Ino. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and you already know Hinata I think and of course you know Neji as well." She said, pointing to each on in turn as she said their name.

A chorus of, "Hey, Lee!" and, "Nice to meet you." Lee smiled to them all as they gave their greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He said politely, eyes focused on Sakura.

"It's nice to see you again, Lee-san." Hinata said as Lee smiled at her.

"Yes, you, too, Hinata-sama." Lee said before walking forward and grabbing Sakura's hand. He bent down and kissed it, making Sakura look at him strangely, while Sasuke glared daggers at him. Lee chose to ignore that.

"And Sakura isn't it? Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

"Um, well, uh, thank you, Lee." Sakura said nervously as Hinata tried hard not to giggle. Sasuke, though, resisted the urge to strangle him. Tenten rolled her eyes and laughed at her friends.

"You are most welcome, Sakura-san." Lee said as Sakura blushed and Sasuke growled, his arm going directly to her waist to signal that she was taken.

"Lee…" Tenten warned as she pulled her friend away. "Leave Sakura-chan alone."  
"She's taken." Growled Sasuke.

"Alright, Tenten-chan." Lee said as he looked over at Sakura once more and gave her the thumbs up.

"The power of youth flows strongly through you!" he called as Tenten slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"_LEE!_"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly as he turned back to Tenten.

"Anyway you have to tell me what's been happening since we left" Tenten told him as he laughed and put his hand around her shoulder.

"I will, I will. And you _must _tell me everything you have been up to. I see you found Hinata-sama!"

"Yes, we did." Tenten said with a small laugh.

"Yet, you didn't return home. Why what that?"

"That was my fault, I wanted to stay and so Neji and Tenten stayed as well to make sure I was safe." Hinata explained as Lee nodded.

"I see. Of course, Neji would have wanted to stay with you and, therefore, Tenten-chan as well." He said.

"Thanks for understanding, Lee."

"Think nothing of it, Tenten-chan. Though, what are you all doing and why did Hinata-sama stay?" asked Lee.

"That's a long story, Lee."

"I'm sure it's not _that_ long."

"Ok, well, we're hunting down Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki fought them twice and now Orochimaru is after Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, we're going after him so everyone can stay safe when we get rid of him."

"Wow. That was you guys?"

"Yep."

"That is incredible!" Lee exclaimed as Tenten grinned.

"Like I said, it's a long story."

"And I have plenty of time!" Lee told her as Tenten smiled and nodded.

"Than come on, there's a lot to talk about and I want to hear about what's happening back at home!" Tenten said enthusiastically.

"That we do." Lee said. "Come, join me in my room and we can talk there."

With that said Tenten and Lee left the room, leaving a fuming Neji behind. Hinata looked over at her cousin and sighed. She knew that things were going to be strained for the next couple of days and she also knew that Neji wasn't the best at handling situations like this. She just hoped that he kept his cool, otherwise it wouldn't just ruin his friendship with Lee but cost him Tenten as well.

-

-

It had been another two days or so and the gang was once more lounging around, well most of them. Tenten was out with Lee again which seemed to make Neji rather irritated. He was currently sitting in the corner of the room meditating and looking extremely annoyed. Of course, his two team mates had asked if he would like to accompany them but he had turned them down. Truth be told, he couldn't stand watching the way they mucked around, seeing Tenten so happy and full of life and joking around, just like the old days. She hadn't been that way for a while and he was already fearing that when Lee returned she would want to go too. She had been spending all her time with Lee, and Neji had also realized that she was a lot more popular than he first thought.

The others had noticed this and the mood Neji was in and were making sure to stay away from him in case. Ino was still not feeling the best and was currently lying on the couch with a magazine. She had yet to tell Shikamaru about her pregnancy but this was mainly due to the way Shikamaru was spending a lot of time with Temari. The two were always seen playing a game, which had been one of Shikamaru's favorite, or cloud gazing. This was making Ino just a tad bit jealous for she knew that there was some history between them, she just wasn't sure what. So while she tried to figure out just what was going on between them she was keeping the baby a secret.

However, today, Temari had other business to attend to so Shikamaru was teaching Hinata how to play while Naruto watched near by. Although they were probably the happiest couple at the moment Hinata still couldn't help but feel that they weren't actually going anywhere. She had even tried to explain or the systems of the leaders and villages to Naruto, but he had seemed only interested in his beloved ramen. She was starting to wish that he would be just a little serious so she could discuss their relationship, instead of others. Little did she know, Naruto had been listening and it had only reinforced the fact that Hinata was a lady of considerable status, while he was just an orphan with no money and a demon inside of him.

Sasuke, although in a much better mood, was still a lot more serious than usual and, despite his casual attitude, Sakura was still worried. She knew there was still something wrong with him. He refused to train with anyone, going off alone for hours to train and always coming back looking exhausted and in considerable pain. Sakura still had no idea what was going on, what was wrong with him and he **still** wasn't talking. Every time she brought it up, he would reassure her that it was nothing for her to be concerned about and that he was sorting it out and to just concentrate on her own training. Although Ino was pregnant she was still teaching Sakura about healing, knowing that she wasn't really going to be able to heal so it was all up to Sakura now.

"I guess you win again!" Hinata exclaimed with a sigh as Shikamaru smirked.

"He never loses, Hinata." Ino said off-handedly, not even bothering to look at them as she flipped a page of her magazine.

"What? He _always_ wins?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Our old instructor could never beat him, either, no matter how hard he tried, Choji, too. Told you he was a genius"

"Ino…" Shikamaru warned, not liking talking about his dead teacher and friend. This just made Ino sigh angrily.

"I believe Hinata could beat you, if you didn't have more experience!" Naruto said loudly as Hinata blushed.

"Maybe." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"No, she could, I mean, you've been playing this for a lot longer." Naruto argued.

"I guess."

"And you're older!..." Naruto added then frowned and looked at Hinata.

"He is, isn't he?"

"Umm… I don't know." Hinata admitted as she looked at Shikamaru. "I don't really know how old he is…"

"Yeah, me either!" Naruto said with a laugh. "Actually I don't know how old anyone is, or when you guys' birthdays are."

"Same." Sakura commented. She was on the other couch, reading a medical book she had borrowed while leaning against Sasuke, who was staring out into space, deep in thought about something.

"We can change that." Hinata said as she looked at them all. "We all know Naruto is twenty and he had his birthday fairly recently. As for me well I am still nineteen still and my birthday is on the twenty-seventh of December."

"So you would be the youngest then" Ino added as Hinata shyly nodded. Ino giggled and smiled for her. "I guess you defiantly are the baby of the group then."

"So your not twenty yet, you don't know what its like to be out of the teen's than." Naruto teased.

"Leave her alone." Ino ordered.

"Wait everyone else is, are they not?" Naruto asked.

"Shika and I are," Ino replied. "We're all twenty, Tenten, too. Neji, I believe, is twenty-one, though."

"Yes he is, when are your birthdays, then?" Hinata enquired.

"His is September the twenty-second, and mine is the twenty-third." Ino told her.

"That's cute." Hinata exclaimed.

"What about your cousin?" Ino asked.

"His is on the third of July, if I remember correctly." Hinata said.

"Hey wait a sec!" Naruto cried all of a sudden as he turned to Sasuke. "Remember when Temari said she doesn't go for guys who aren't in there twenties?"

"Yeah, she did." Ino said, ignoring the fact that she currently hated Temari. "Does that mean Temari knows how old you are?"

"Hn, my clan was pretty well known." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah." Ino agreed.

"So was the massacre," Sasuke added with a frown. "And the survivor."

"That being you." Sakura pointed out as Sasuke nodded.

"So, are you really nineteen?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn."

"Well, when is your birthday then?"

"Hn." was all Sasuke said, choosing to ignore his friend which only caused Naruto to become extremely frustrated.

"_TEME_."

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered as he covered his ears.

"Well, answer me!" Naruto demanded.

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as Sasuke sighed.

"I am nineteen." he murmured as Naruto cracked up laughing.

"Hey, does that mean you're the youngest or the second youngest?"

"Second, Hinata's younger than me." Sasuke told him.

"So, the big tough leader is still in his teens!" Naruto teased as Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut it, dobe." he warned.

"So, when is your birthday then?" Ino asked as Sasuke looked away. .

"What? Why won't you tell us?" Naruto persisted.

"Hn."

"Sasuke what's wrong with your birthday?" Sakura asked him.

"I hate my birthday." He said.

"Why?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"I haven't celebrated it since I was eight, and that one was spoiled by my…by Itachi. Then my parents were killed a few weeks before my ninth." he admitted with a sigh as Sakura gave him a sad smile and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hn, don't be."

"So, um, when is yours than, Sakura?" Hinata asked, trying to direct people's attention of the young Uchiha, or more so Naruto.

"Well, I don't really know." Sakura said looking down.

"What? How can you _not _know?" Ino exclaimed as Shikamaru sighed.

"Ino."

"What? How _can _she?"

"Well, I haven't really celebrated my birthday, well, my parents died when I was little so, yeah, I don't remember." she explained.

"So, you don't even know how old you are?"

"Well, I know sometime this year I'm suppose to be turning twenty, whether I have already I'm not sure." Sakura told her impatient blonde friend, who still couldn't believe Sakura didn't know when her birthday was.

"Do you have any idea when it is?" Hinata asked her. "Is there anything you can remember, like what the weather was like?"

"How would that help?" Ino interrupted.

"It would tell us what season, for a start." Shikamaru informed her.

"Well," Sakura began as she started thinking. "I remember my parents taking me for a picnic on my last birthday."

"So?" Ino said.

"Hold on, there may be something we can use, continue." Hinata told her.

"Well, there were leaves starting to fall, because I played in them." Sakura continued.

"That means you must have your birthday during the start of fall." Hinata explained.

"Which must have been at least a week or so ago, since we are half way through fall already." Shikamaru reasoned.

"Great I hate winter." Ino muttered.

"Well, that means that your birthday has just passed." Hinata told her.

"Guess I'm twenty, than." Sakura said with a shrug.

"Ha! Your old than teme!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke glared at him again.

"You know what that means!" Ino said loudly.

"Um, Sakura is older than teme?"

"No dobe, it means that…"

"Hey, only teme can call me that!" Naruto shouted as Ino rolled her eyes and continued.

"It _means _that we need to have a party for Sakura!"

"That's a great idea," Hinata said. "We can invite the sand siblings."

"And we should have it tomorrow night, right before Lee leaves so he can come, too." Naruto added, having taken a liking to the strange green boy.

"Hn, it's a good idea." Sasuke agreed.

"You guys don't have to go to this trouble..." Sakura told them.

"Nonsense, Sakura, you deserve it!" Ino said.

"And we want to!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile.

"We're doing it." Sasuke said firmly, smirking a little.

"I'll go ask Temari." Shikamaru said at once, getting up and heading for the door as Ino grabbed a pen and started writing down everything they would need, while Hinata went over food she would cook for the celebration. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist and held her close.

"Thanks..." she murmured as he smirked again.

"It's what you deserve." he told her. "And I'll make sure it is a night to remember."

"I have no doubt about that!" Sakura said with a grin.

-

-

The day had been filled with party preparations from Temari. Kankuro and Tenten's decorations, to Ino and Sakura's shopping trip to get everything they need, Naruto and Sasuke going off to buy the alcohol, Shikamaru, Neji and Garza's planning on how to keep there party from being interrupted by unwanted guests such as the other leaf shinobi's and at last Hinata had spent all day cooking food for a big feast and plenty of desserts to pig out on as well. With the help of Lee who turned out to be a rather good cook himself surprisingly.

All in all the day went by smoothly, with the exception of Neji glaring every time Kankuro decide to help Tenten out with the decorations and many times ended up on the floor laughing together. Everything had been ready by five and so they had all left to get ready for tonight, in which there had been promised to be a few surprises in store for them all. They all quickly got ready and made there way to the function room which was a huge lounge that Gaara had kept for formal occasions and given them permission to use. It was extremely spacious and on arrival they found that Gaara had already got some of his men to set up all the food and drinks.

"This looks awesome guys" Ino complemented as Tenten laughed.

"Luckily Kankuro here is good with art" she explained as Kankuro looked at her, frowning a little.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well your make up always looks nice" she teased as he glared jokingly at her and grabbed her.

"It is not make up" he said, laughing as he began tickling her which made Neji clench his fist and glare at the two.

"Lee help" Tenten called as Lee laughed and joined in. Neji just turned away, grabbing the nearest bottle he could find and sitting on the couch, opening it up as he went and sculling it down.

Hinata reached and turned on the music, grabbing Naruto and demanding he dance with her. Temari smirked and grabbed Shikamaru, pulling him from his spot on the couch so he could dance with her. Ino glared at the two, feeling her jealousy rise before Sakura put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come and dance with me" she asked as Ino smiled and nodded at her friend, changing the song and turning the music up.

Sasuke stood in a corner next to Gaara as he watched his girlfriend dance, her pink her swaying as she moved and smirking lightly as he brought a bottle of sake up to his lips and took a sip.

After a little of this they all decide to try some of Hinata's feast she had prepared. It didn't rake long to people had dug in to the delicious Domburi, Onigiri, Soba, Udon, Yakisoba, Sukiyaki, Yakitori, Miso Soup, Gyoza and for Naruto his beloved Ramen. After they had all had there fill, thanks Hinata and Lee for there wonderful effort, they sat around making light conversation until a knock on the door alerted them to one of the Suna guards whom had poked his head in.

"Kazekage sir" he called as Gaara stood up.

"Yes"

"You and your siblings are needed for a quick meeting, it should only take half an hour or so" he told them.

"Who is it?" Gaara asked.

"The leaf shinobi have a few questions, better to avoid suspicion and come along" the guard advised him as Gaara nodded.

"We better go" Temari said.

"Yeah and the sooner we get there the sooner we can get back to partying" Kankuro added as they all stood up and headed for the door.

"We should be right back" Gaara told them as they went to leave.

"Yeah me to, I have to go fetch my surprise" Lee exclaimed as all four excited the room and the remaining eight turned to face each other.

"So what now" Hinata asked as they all shrugged except for Sakura and Ino who shared a grin.

"What?" Tenten said looking at them and suddenly feeling that this wasn't going to lead to a good outcome.

"We play a game" Sakura replied with a giggle as some of the boys rolled there eyes and Tenten sighed.

"What game?" Hinata asked as Ino giggled this time and turned to her.

"Two truths and one lie"

"That doesn't sound too bad" Hinata commented.

"And after that I never" Ino continued. "When all the others get back of course"

"Hn" was Sasuke's response to all this as the boys sighed and Tenten groaned, burying buried her hand in her hands and fearing that she was right.

"This is not going to end well" she mumbled, looking at the bottles of alcohol lined up. "Not very well at all"

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short and well nothing really happened but yeah there is really no excuse. The next chapter will be better though with the party continuing and all but I still need Ideas so yeah help would be appreciated. The games are two truths, one lie and I never so any questions or anything that would help is really needed. The more ideas I get the sooner I can update. Thanks and please review!**

**  
BetaNote: If I made any mistakes, please let me know **_**on my profile.**_** PM me, because I don't think that Bec cares that I made a mistake when she didn't. If you have any complaints about the spelling or grammar, copy and paste the section you thought was unacceptable and let me know what was so unacceptable about it, so I'll be sure not to mess up later. Anyway, thanks from Bec and myself for reading and please review! (Oh, stupid me, I'm Rikku Madara Uchiha, if you don't know.)**

**Though on that note the last section has not been edited so yeah sorry for any mistakes made their. **


End file.
